Faithfully
by Alia07
Summary: "Sabes, el hogar no son estas cuatro paredes donde vives, si no las personas que hacen que no quieras irte de aqui" UA Fabrevans
1. Nuevo comienzo

**Hola de nuevo ! Esta es mi nueva historia, primero quiero disculparme públicamente con aquellas que leían mis historias y ahora descubrieron que no están, esto se debe, como ya les he explicado a algunas que alguien hackeo mi cuenta y borro mis historias, solo pude salvar love story porque era la única que tenía un respaldo, asi que ruego me perdonen, mas adelante las retomare, seguramente, aunque obviamente no serán iguales, les ruego tengan paciencia bueno, también voy a iniciar una precuela de love story de nombre aun en proceso, que cuenta la historia de los chicos antes de que inicie love story, de cuando eran pequenos, también paciencia porque tengo un bloqueo.**

**Aquí le presento mi nueva historia, se llama faithfully y esta inspirada en la cancion del mismo nombre de los genios de journey! principalmente se inspira en la línea que dice "****They say that the road****  
>Ain't no place to start a family<strong>**" bueno si por algo no han oído la cancion óiganla! Porque es genial! Se que en la serie esta cancion es Finchel! Pero como saben yo tengo algo con Fabrevans! Asi que esta historia será fabrevans 100%, y como muchos de ustedes saben que no me agrada Finn sorry boy! Talvez habrá Puckelberry, pero Fabrevans es endgame para mi! Jajaja, por motivos obvios de toda persona fabrevans, no existirá Mercedes en este universo alterno (Take that! Bitch) y claro que habrá unholy Trinity friendship (Quinn, Santana y Britt) mmm por lo pronto eso es todo! Ah y al contrario de lo que acostumbro, en este fic Quinn y Judy (su madre) si se llevan bien! Besos y lean! Fer**

La gente se enamora.

Todo el tiempo, a veces por largas temporadas, otras veces solo por un par de días. Hay personas que se enamoran todo el tiempo, a otras un solo amor se les hace eterno, y con ese basta.

La gente se desenamora.

Por las causas más insignificantes, una simple disputa, "diferencias irreconciliables" alegaron los abogados de mis padres hace unos años, en la intimidad de nuestro comedor extendiéndole un bolígrafo a cada uno de mis progenitores, para que firmaran la que sería su "carta de libertad".

O algunas otras veces, cada vez mas y mas frecuentes, simplemente el amor acaba, se va llevándose consigo aquel sentimiento que ahora hace falta, y que hace que aun las parejas más hermosas y estables terminen dándole el "si" a su renovada soltería.

Y así como he visto personas enamoradas por mucho tiempo, las he visto con el corazón roto, y no se cual de los dos estados dura más tiempo, o cual cala más hondo en el corazón de nosotros los seres humanos.

Mi mamá dijo que mi padre aun me amaba, cuando este salió de la casa azotando la puerta aquella noche, con solo la valija que usaba para sus viajes con dos mudadas de ropa distintas y un mismo par de zapatos, pero por alguna extraña razón, no le creí.

El no solamente la estaba dejando a ella esa noche, me estaba dejando a mi también, y aun ahora, no se con cuál de los dos hubiese preferido irme de haber tenido la posibilidad de elegir.

Pero no la tuve, y dos semanas después, mi madre empaco las maletas y nos fuimos de la ciudad de Chicago, que habia sido nuestro hogar desde que tenía memoria. Solo nos llevamos la ropa y los objetos personales, mamá pensó que era una forma de comenzar de nuevo, yo sabía que era su manera de decirle adiós a mi padre de una vez por todas, y dejar en claro que ya no quería (mos) nada suyo.

Después de eso conocimos muchos lugares, pasábamos mas tiempo en las distintas carreteras interestatales que en una vivienda establecida, aunque nuestros códigos postales también variaban con frecuencia. "Florida", "San Francisco", "Nuevo México", "Alabama" solían decir las tarjetas que le enviábamos firmadas a mi abuela reportándonos periódicamente, pero ninguno de esos lugares los conocí realmente, solo recuerdo el olor a cuero del auto y la manos de mi madre tecleando a gran velocidad en su computadora, cada vez que nos deteníamos.

Mi madre trabajaba en una gran compañía que vendía seguros a todo el centro del país y gran parte de la costa este, pero a pesar de contar con un puesto significativo en la empresa, su trabajo era fácilmente realizable por medio de la computadora, un par de video conferencias, e-mails, o llamadas a larga distancia era lo único que necesitábamos para subsistir, mientras recogiéramos el dinero que se le depositaba en su cuenta cada mes.

Yo tomaba clases a larga distancia en mi vieja escuela, la profesora le enviaba los materiales a mi madre por correo así como los exámenes, que debía realizar en alguna escuela de paso bajo la supervisión de un profesor para que se lo enviaran a mi profesora de vuelta esa misma tarde, con todas mis respuestas.

Era bastante aparatoso aquel estilo de vida, y me parecía que siempre estábamos huyendo de algo, pero mamá era feliz, y yo también podía llegar a serlo.

Con el tiempo.

Solo éramos ella, yo y el viento que soplaba en mi rostro cuando el clima nos permitía llevar las ventanas bajas, y a grandes rasgos, aquello era lo único que necesitaba para vivir.

Crecí demasiado rápido, a pesar de que apenas tenía 16 años, mamá solía decir que yo tenía un alma vieja, como si hubiese reencarnado en un cuerpo viejo que además de darme la apariencia física, también se habia apoderado de mi alma al nacer, y en parte era cierto, nunca tuve que preocuparme de los típicos dramas adolescentes, solamente me interesaba controlar mi vejiga hasta llegar a la gasolinera más próxima, tener comida para cada día, y que el tanque del auto estuviese lleno.

Conocí muchos lugares en los cuatro años que "vivimos en la carretera", pero como todo en mi vida, solo los conocí de pasada, como los carteles que nos abrían paso al llegar que rezaban: "Usted está en…" nosotras estábamos en todas partes, pero aquellos lugares no estaban en nosotras.

Veía a los chicos de mi edad, de paso, mientras comprábamos ropa (el único gusto fino que mamá y yo nos permitíamos darnos mensualmente) o llenábamos el tanque de gasolina, nunca destacamos, aunque sabíamos que éramos diferentes por el simple hecho de tener nuestro guardarropa en el maletero.

Supongo que aquello no importaba demasiado, yo la tenía a ella, y ella me tenía a mi, y mientras tuviésemos dinero para la gasolina podíamos ir a donde se nos antojara, una mañana estábamos en los Ángeles, y tres días después nos instalábamos en Nueva York.

"Te encantara Lima" dijo mi madre con emoción al volante, desde que saque mi licencia nos turnábamos para conducir, generalmente ella manejaba el auto en el dia y yo de noche, para que ella durmiese bien. Lo dude de inmediato, el cielo encapotado nos recibió con ausencia de efusividad mientras mamá bajaba la velocidad, yo no sabía que, aun quedaban un par de donas en la caja del último supermercado al que fuimos y hacia menos de un kilometro habíamos vaciado la vejiga en una gasolinera estatal.

"Te ves muy contenta" no pude evitar sonreír, mamá no era de aquellas personas que se emocionaba por todo, era más bien del tipo de gente que piensa con que van a lograr decepcionarla incluso antes de conocer a las personas, pero algo en su rostro ese día me hizo saber que su felicidad era inquebrantable, no importaba que comentario hiciera yo al respecto de lo ridícula que se veía con esa cara de adolescente impresionable en el rostro.

"Aquí fue donde me crie, nos fuimos de aquí cuando tenia mas o menos tu edad" dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con orgullo, llevaba un pantalón alto ceñido al cuerpo, resultado del último cheque que recibimos de la compañía, una blusa ligera color crema y una chaqueta un par de tonos más oscuros. Mi cabello debía de ser un asco, la última vez que lo habia lavado habia sido hacia cuatro días, en uno de los baños de los hoteles que siempre resultaban ser una salvación, cuando no habia tales recursos, nos conformábamos con asearnos un poco con toallas húmedas, y esperar a encontrar un lugar cercano.

Al hallarlo, cada una duraba cerca de dos horas bajo la ducha o en el interior de la tina, pidiéndole perdón al cuerpo por tales tratos. Ambas éramos bastante sanas, por lo que nunca hubo nada de qué preocuparse que nos hiciera estar en un lugar más de tres días, lo cual era nuestro limite.

"Pensé que eras de Nashville" dice mirando por la ventana, todo era verde, y el pequeño pueblo parecía ser bastante afable y acogedor, uno de esos lugares en los que su escasa población se conoce prácticamente desde el útero, donde los niños juegan y años mas tarde se casan, formando familias que nunca conocen mas allá de los límites de la ciudad.

Una verdadera pesadilla para mí.

"Vivimos aquí mucho antes" dijo bajando la velocidad, mirando extasiada las casas que rodeaban las calles que recorríamos. "Te encantara" dijo guiñándome un ojo y yo no pude más que bufar escéptica.

"Lo dudo" dije con fastidio mirándome las cutículas. "Además, solo estaremos aquí dos días ¿no? Así que vuelve a tus raíces y volvamos a la carretera" dije juguetonamente, pero ella enmudeció y aparto sus ojos de los míos, con miedo y desencanto.

"Cariño" llamo tiernamente y mi estomago se revolvió, el solía llamarme asi, mi padre, Russell como mamá y yo solíamos decirle, porque ella ya no soportaba decirle 'mi ex esposo' y yo no toleraba llamarle 'padre'.

"Viviremos aquí" dijo voz baja, tan bajo que el sonido ensordecedor de la radio casi vuelve su voz un hilo inaudible, pero yo conocía bien aquellas palabras, habia pasado cada día de los últimos cuatro años soñando con ellas, no de una manera muy agradable.

Siempre pensé que en el momento en el que me enojara con mi madre por algo serio, le gritaría hasta quedar sin fuerzas, hasta hacerla llorar, reventaría la puerta del auto y correría sin parar, hasta que los pies me sangraran y luego seguir corriendo, pero no lo hice.

Simplemente me quede en silencio, con mi espalda rozando el calor del asiento de cuero que habia sido mi silla, mi cama, mi escritorio de estudio, mi todo esos últimos años, y me quede con la vista fija en el parabrisas, no habia advertido que nos habíamos detenido hasta ese momento, en el que los arboles dejaron de parecer manchas y la carretera móvil.

" ¿Por qué?" fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca, pero hicieron despertar dentro de la garganta de mi madre miles de explicaciones pendientes que me bombardearon sin piedad.

"La carretera no es lugar para tener una familia, Quinnie" dijo llevando sus manos a su rostro, note que lloraba, a ella también le costaría dejar nuestra fantástica vida atrás para adoptar aquel modelo de vida americana que quería imponerme, en donde importa mas si tienes un techo sobre ti que si posees padres que te amen como ella me amaba a mí.

"Pero…" intente replicar, pero no tenía nada que decir ¿Cómo abandonar aquel auto que amaba? Ese auto en el que pase cumpleaños, navidades, pascuas, inviernos y veranos, en donde sonreí y llore, donde comí y dormí…era dejar atrás una vida completa.

"Empezaras la universidad en un par de años, Quinn" dijo inflexible, " y nunca has ido a la secundaria" exclamo mirándome.

"Pero tengo buenas calificaciones" defendí, y la universidad es dentro de dos años, ella rodo los ojos, en eso nos parecíamos, éramos igual de obstinadas y nunca dábamos por perdida alguna discusión hasta que una de las dos se marchara, y esa era la que perdía.

" ¿Cuantos amigos tienes?" grito dándole un golpe al volante que emitió un agudo sonido recibiendo la respuesta de los perros de los alrededores. "Y yo no cuento"

"No necesito amigos" dije haciendo un mohín "No los quiero"

"Necesitas estabilidad" contra ataco, y yo calle. "Las dos lo necesitamos" dijo mirando los pedales del acelerador y el freno con desenfado, y no pude evitar pensar que todo aquello se debía a que no habia salido con un hombre desde que se divorcio de mi padre.

Pero yo no lo habia hecho nunca.

"Y eso solo lo conseguiremos aquí" dijo como punto final, abriendo la puerta, la imite, aun con decenas de pensamientos bombardeando mi cabeza, el viento helado de Lima, Ohio jugó con mi cabello que se hubiese mecido mas de estar más limpio, y yo lo recogí en una coleta con obstinación.

Yo no quería una casa, o chicos, o una escuela, yo quería vivir, y cuatro paredes no me iban a dar eso.

"Vamos a estar bien" dijo mi madre sonriéndome, y como siempre su sonrisa confiada tuvo un efecto calmante en mi, si ella decía que íbamos a estar bien, era porque sabía que íbamos a estarlo, y porque haría hasta lo imposible para que pasara.

Mire la casa aun con enfado, era grande, un poco mas chica que nuestra antigua casa en Chicago, pero perfecta para solo dos personas que estaban volviendo a la vieja vida de la estabilidad. Las paredes color crema del exterior y la enorme puerta de madera hacían una invitación, el césped estaba bien cortado, todo un sueño para alguien a quien le gusten ese tipo de cosas, supongo.

El rotulo de "se vende" estaba apoyado en la pared, y mi corazón se contrajo, era enserio, no un simple alquiler que duraría menos de dos meses, esta vez, iba en serio.

Mamá abrió la puerta con la llave que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y no pude evitar preguntarme cuanto tiempo habría estado planeando aquello, preferí no pensarlo mucho, solo saque nuestras escasas pertenencias del maletero y cerré con fuerza la puerta de "mi hogar andante" como último signo de protesta.

A veces el amor dura, si, pero como todo lo bueno en la vida, tarde o temprano termina, a veces sura poco, a veces estas cuatro años en carretera sin importarte nada mas, pero siempre llega el momento, en el que debes despedirte de eso que amabas, y simplemente volver a empezar.

Y ahora Lima era mi nuevo inicio.

Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews! besos desde costa rica, díganme que piensan a ver si quieren que siga! Xoxo!


	2. Bienvenida a McKinley

Gracias por los reviews…que disfruten!

**Bienvenida a McKinley.**

Es curioso, el cómo llegas a acostumbrarte a una sensación, al punto de que te parece incierto el futuro, si ese sentimiento llegase a faltarte. Puede ser cualquier cosa, el querer a alguien, el estar siempre en compañía de alguna persona, incluso la relación que mantienes contigo mismo.

La costumbre, es un arte sublime, que puede tener tantos significados como interpretaciones, la costumbre crea puentes, con la misma facilidad con la que los destruye. La costumbre destruyo el matrimonio de mis padres, hizo que se hicieran la idea de que el otro siempre iba a estar allí, que no tenían que hacer nada más ahora que estaban casados para ganar día a día su amor y respeto.

La costumbre destruyo mi familia.

Pero aun y odiando la rutina y lo que esto conlleva como lo hago, confieso que se sintió bien, despertar en una cama suave después de cuatro años sin hacerlo. Habia olvidado lo que era tener una almohada, o el crujir de la madera cada vez que te volteas. Ese exquisito sonido que te hace saber que no importa el clima afuera, porque tu estas dentro de cuatro paredes que te dan abrigo.

Esa mañana de lunes que desperté en _mi cuarto_, hacia frio, el cielo estaba encapotado afuera y me resigne a pensar que así serian la mayoría de los días en aquel odioso lugar. Recordé las mañanas lluviosas en Washington, él como la lluvia azotaba contra el parabrisas obligándome a despertar antes de que el escaso sol se alzara sobre nosotras.

Podía dormir cuanto quisiera ahora, no debía preocuparme si cerraban el paso por la fuerte lluvia o si habría derrumbes más adelante, solamente aferrarme más fuerte a las mantas cálidas y serenar mi mente antes de volver a dormir, pero ya no quería hacerlo.

Mamá dormía en su cuarto, del otro lado de la casa, pero los ronquidos traspasaban las paredes y taladraban justo en mis oídos, tarareando una insoportable canción viajera en un compas desconocido para nadie más que ella misma, y el gusto de su nariz y garganta.

No tenía muchas cosas en mi cuarto, más que la vieja cama, el neceser que parecía estar nuevo y mi escaso maquillaje encima del, ya acomodado desde la noche anterior. Mis prendas de vestir mas nuevas dispuestas en ganchos colgando del closet, y a sus pies, los zapatos.

Justo al lado de ellos, mi último descubrimiento que preferí dejar en su lugar por miedo de descubrir algún animal extraño, pruebas de que habia fantasmas en la casa o evidencias de algún crimen que tuviese como escena aquellas cuatro paredes en las que me refugiaba.

Pero ahora, acompañada de la luz del día y una alta dosis de valentía combinada con curiosidad, el contenido de aquella caja de cartón se me antojaba incluso interesante, como si se tratase de un secreto en vías de ser descubierto, algo en lo que entretenerme por el resto de mi estancia en aquel sitio.

Los sonidos nasales de mamá al otro lado le daban un toque de dramatismo a la situación, mientras lentamente aun con una almohada en mano me aproximaba al rincón más olvidado del closet, rezando internamente no descubrir un criadero de ratas o peor, una araña.

En su lugar, había al menos cien pequeños libros, más parecidos a revistas que cualquier cosa, sus portadas de colores rezaban títulos como "Batman 101" o "El increíble Hulk" y eran muy delgados, menos de treinta paginas algunos de ellos.

Eran sencillamente hermosos.

Las ilustraciones, el como una simple palabra como "Bang" hacia que se te helara la sangre al pensar que el protagonista habia recibido un impacto de bala, él como la adrenalina se te subía al tope al leer las líneas y ver los cuadros, y como de repente, te sorprendías a ti mismo sumergiéndote en la trama.

La colección era inmensa, contradiciendo mi cálculo inicial, habían en total 175 comics en aquella caja de cartón que en un principio me producía recelo y terror. Todos y cada uno de ellos en perfecto estado, algunos incluso aun dentro de su empaque original, le presentaban a mi imaginación a un niño pequeño, de esos que aun se emocionan por las historietas, probablemente delgado al extremo y con gruesos lentes colgando del puente de su nariz, cuya única acción concibe es la de sus superhéroes favoritos.

Pero ¿Cómo juzgarlo? Si yo misma me emocionaba mas cada vez que pasaba de pagina o buscaba con desesperación en la enorme caja la continuación de la historia, a veces terminaba con desencanto, porque tal libro no estaba entre aquellos, y otras veces daba un puñetazo en el aire en señal de victoria, porque lo encontraba.

Me imagine al niño una vez más, cuando termine de leer el decimo ejemplar y sabía que era hora de levantarme de entre mis cobijas y buscar otra cosa que hacer. Me pregunte como seria su vida en aquella casa, en donde estaría ahora, cuantos años tendría y bajo que condiciones habría dejado aquel cuarto que ahora era mío.

Intente darle un nombre, sin éxito alguno, no porque no se me viniera ninguno a la mente, si no porque sabía que era patético (y enfermizo) fantasear con un niño que probablemente no alcanzara aun los doce años, teniendo yo dieciséis.

Un sonido hasta ahora desconocido me hizo darme cuenta de cuánto tiempo habia estado leyendo las historietas: el silencio, mi madre habia despertado, y ya no estaba roncando arduamente como antes. Sin mucho ánimo descobije mi cuerpo e hice a un lado la caja de los comics dejándola en su lugar anterior, esperando esa misma noche leer unos cuantos más.

Camine hasta el neceser y observe mi figura, mi cabello caía débilmente por mis hombros y las ojeras marcadas que habia llevado conmigo casi toda mi vida habían comenzado a desparecer, mis ojos color avellana se observaban más claros que antes, y aquel insoportable dolor de espalda que me acompañaba cada día al despertar habia desaparecido. Los beneficios de dormir en una cama suave, supongo.

Al dar la vuelta en las escaleras de caracol que conectaba la planta alta con el recibidor, vi a mamá en la cocina, ella también se veía más descansada, más feliz.

"Buenos días, dormilona" dijo sonriendo en dirección mía y yo conteste el saludo de igual forma, el lugar olía delicioso, e instintivamente rastree el aroma hasta el sartén que ella tenía en la mano, volteando dos omelets con un buen aspecto.

La noche anterior Judy habia ido a hacer las Comoras mientras yo acomodaba nuestras escasas pertenencias, que se resumían a artículos de primera necesidad, ropa, zapatos y un par de fotografías de mi niñez y mis abuelos, una colección selecta, en la que en ninguna habia rastro de mi padre, obviamente.

La refrigeradora estaba llena, frutas, verduras y carnes adornaban las distintas etapas del congelador, huevos y refrescos en las puertas, y en la alacena, una cantidad exorbitante de galletas y comida de paquete. Pero ahora los platos de desecho que usábamos en el auto habían sido intercambiados por una fina vajilla de porcelana, y las manos por cubiertos de plata.

La diferencia era notoria, pero no del todo mala, como ella habia dicho, era un nuevo comienzo, una oportunidad de dejar todo atrás, y empezar una nueva vida aquí, en Lima, donde absolutamente nadie nos conocía, donde podíamos ser quienes quisiéramos pero sobre todo, ser nosotras mismas.

Para alguien que ha pasado un cuarto de su vida huyendo, la idea puede resultar encantadora, pero para mí que a grandes rasgos adoraba aquella sensación de libertad de no tener una vivienda fija ni nada que me atara a ningún sitio, era tan excitante como aterradora la idea.

" ¿Dormiste bien?" pregunto Judy dándole una mordida a su desayuno, las conversaciones en la mañana siempre solían ser monótonas, ambas durábamos un buen rato en conectar de nuevo la lengua con el cerebro como para fabricar una intrincada conversación minutos después de haber dejado la cama, y aquel despertar en Lima no iba a ser la excepción.

"Hmm" dije a manera de respuesta mientras masticaba despacio, mientras ojeaba el periódico local que estaba sobre el desayunador.

"Sabes, pensé que tal vez hoy podríamos ir a la escuela, ya sabes… a conocer el lugar y hablar con los encargados" dijo con una sonrisa optimista la cual quedo lejos de mi rostro, solo le di la razón, con menos esperanzas que ella para que me recibieran en McKinley High, la secundaria publica más cercana.

Eran mediados de octubre, por lo que las clases ya habían comenzado semanas atrás, y a pesar de mi poca experiencia con los centros educativos, incluso yo sabía que iba a ser difícil que aceptaran a una chica estudiada en "casa" con anterioridad pasado ya el periodo de admisiones, aun con mis calificaciones.

Así que, media hora después, yo ya estaba en la ducha, repasando mentalmente mi armario en busca de que prendas usar para "la audición en el infierno". El agua caliente en contacto con la piel de mi espalda me tranquilizaba a sobremanera. Sentir el jabón mezclándose con mi cabello y eliminando todo rastro de suciedad era sencillamente glorioso, mas aun saber que podría ducharme así cada día, sin depender del cupo en los hoteles de paso que visitábamos.

Judy (como me gustaba llamar a mi madre para fastidiarla) toco mi puerta tres veces para saber que me estaba demorando antes de gritar mi nombre desde las escaleras, pero para ese momento, yo ya habia enfundado un par de botines color arena a juego con una blusa dos tonos más claros y una falda con un ligero estampado floreal, que no se veía nada mal en mi cuerpo.

Una chaqueta ligera café me ayudo a esconder una marca de quemadura en mi hombro, que habia sido tatuada en mi piel desde muy pequeña, y que desde entonces siempre me esmeraba por ocultar, con ropa o con mi cabello.

Aquella fue la primera y única vez que mi padre me puso una mano encima, y realmente no me gustaba pensar en ello, mucho menos hablarlo. Tenía once años, y el estaba muy enojado, asi que arremato contra mi con lo primero que tuvo al alcance de su mano mientras me correteaba por la casa.

Para mi pesar, era el atizador de la chimenea, y no era de extrañar que su punta hubiese quedado marcada en mi piel desde entonces, produciéndome nauseas y dolor de solo recordarlo.

Russell le dijo a mi madre que habia sido un accidente, que yo estaba corriendo sin parar por el salón y me golpee con el atizador, yo si corría sin parar, solo que olvido decir que el monstruo que me perseguía era él. Nunca volvió a pasar, y no sé a ciencia cierta si Judy se entero alguna vez de lo que paso en realidad, solo se que esa fue la primera y la última vez que alguien se atrevió a tocarme.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray" grito por última vez antes de que yo abriera la puerta, aun acomodando un par de mechones de mi cabello y aplicando gloss en mis labios. Ella bufo con fuerza como un toro enloquecido en Pamplona y yo temí lo peor, hasta que me dedico una mirada de aprobación y con un ademan, me indico que la acompañara hasta el auto, ahora vacio.

"William McKinley" dije en un murmullo con burla y ella me miro con desagrado.

"El más fantástico de todos los presidentes" dijo con orgullo y yo rodé los ojos, mientras buscábamos un lugar en donde estacionar. Nuestro auto no era precisamente nuevo, aunque estaba en buen estado y al parecer, no desentonaba en absoluto de entre los demás autos que reposaban en el estacionamiento del edificio. Separados por una valla, se diferenciaban los autos de los estudiantes más avanzados de los profesores y administrativos, los cuales eran además, más lujosos y serios.

"Si claro" dije en un murmullo disimulado por el azote de la puerta al cerrarse. "Es un bonito lugar" dijo cargando sus pulmones de aire fresco, para mí, era solo otro edificio blanco con rojo como los habíamos visto en tantas ciudades, con un ambiente demasiado callado para ser una secundaria, pero eran más de las nueve, por lo que probablemente, las clases ya habían empezado.

"Director Figgins" llamo una mujer robusta de cabellos ensortijados en la recepción que se presento como Laura, la recepcionista del director. "La Sra. Fabray y su hija lo esperan" su labial barato producía una mezcla cremosa que se resistía a separarse cada vez que la mujer abría la boca, y me dedico una última sonrisa antes de silenciar el intercomunicador y señalarnos la puerta.

Una de esas sonrisas que dicen "Bienvenida al infierno"

Todo parecía estar en orden, las conversaciones triviales que mantenía Judy con el hombre de procedencia hindú acerca de mi, mis costumbres y mi historial académico, el de vez en cuando sonreía y me miraba con suspicacia, helándome los huesos.

"De acuerdo Srta. Fabray" dijo en aquel tono de voz tan divertido "Sera un placer tenerla en William McKinley" dijo para finalizar la entrevista y tenderme un horario de estudios y un papel con tres dígitos impresos.

"Su horario de clases y su casillero" dijo señalando los papeles que ahora estaban sobre mi regazo, esperando a ser revisados. "Cualquier duda que presente no dude en hacérnoslo saber" dijo sonriendo forzosamente, probablemente ese pobre hombre deseaba más que yo que abandonáramos rápido su oficina. "Es todo, pueden irse" dijo sin amabilidad cambiando bruscamente su semblante, mamá ahogo un grito y yo solamente sonreí, con el sonido de una campana de fondo mientras recogía mis cosas y me disponía a salir.

"Supongo que eso ha estado bien" dijo mamá abriendo la puerta para que yo saliera, como siempre, me dejo pasar de primera, los pasillos ahora estaban repletos de gente, y habia que gritar para darse a oir, Judy caminaba a mi lado, como un león protegiendo a su cría, dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien fuese, pero ni siquiera ella pudo evitar el golpe en seco que produjo _ese_ chico cuando choco contra mí de repente, haciéndonos caer a ambos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, recordando a Russell esquivando los muebles para llegar a mi, el dolor no era comparable, pero si el saberme en el piso, aunque nadie habia volteado a vernos, solo mi madre que mascullaba sin parar.

"Lo siento, a veces no se fija por dónde camina" dijo a modo de explicación mientras tiraba de mi brazo para levantarme, sin éxito.

"La culpa es mía", dijo una voz carrasposa, esta se escuchaba más cerca, justo en mi oído, era el chico que me habia tumbado.

"Exactamente" dije con obstinación arreglando mi cabello, aun en el suelo.

"Quinn…" dijo mi madre con enojo "ya déjalo" miro al chico embobada mientras el se ponía de pie, y yo solo rodé los ojos mientras él me extendía la mano.

"Si Quinn, ya déjalo" imito el las palabras de mi madre, produciendo una risa de parte suya y un bufido naciendo en mi garganta, su mano aun estaba extendida en mi dirección, y ambos parecían gigantes, desde mi posición.

"Ahórratelo" masculle enojada mientras me ponía de pie por mis propios medios, mirando en todas direcciones, sin hacer contacto directo con el entrecejo fruncido de mi madre o los ojos azul verdusco del chico que me miraba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Junto sus cosas del suelo, un par de libros y un cuaderno y los empotro entre sus brazos, sin dejar de mirarme, esa mirada capaz de detener el mundo, capaz de hacerlo girar mas deprisa.

"En verdad lo siento" dijo esta vez en dirección a mi madre, que lo miraba como si fuese algo comestible, provocándome nauseas. "Usted tendrá que aguantar su mal genio por el resto de su vida" dijo mirándome y Judy rio más fuerte, acercándose más a mí.

"Vamonos" le demande a la adolescente enamorada en la que se habia convertido mi progenitora y ella asintió, caminando en la misma dirección por la que habíamos entrado con anterioridad.

"Quinn" lo escuche gritar cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para dejar de ver su rubia cabellera y su boca increíblemente grande, por acto reflejo voltee, sin recordar del todo que conocía esa voz carrasposa con un dejo de sarcasmo inmerso en ella. "Bienvenida a McKinley" dijo sonriendo antes de perderse entre la gente, hasta que su cabellera rubia y sus ojos claros se perdieron entre el montón.

**Hola! Perdón por el retraso! Seriamente estaba bloqueada, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad en paz, armonía y felicidad, y que todos sus deseos y metas para este próximo 2012 se hagan realidad con esfuerzo, dedicación y con la ayuda de dios. **

**Diganme que piensan de este capitulo por un review (siempre quise hacer a un sam increíblemente sarcástico y asi va a ser en este fic, obviamente también tierno) besos desde costa rica.**

**Fer **

**REVIEWWWW!**


	3. Niña buena

**Hola! Feliz anno 2012, gracias por leer y que disfruten **

**Niña buena**

"Santana esta triste" dijo Brittany a mi lado haciendo un puchero mientras yo sacaba mis libro de Biología del casillero y guardaba en el mismo lugar el de Historia, que no necesitaría mas aquel día, hasta al final del día, que debía sacarlo para hacer el ensayo de 10 páginas que el Sr. Humphrey nos habia dejado para el día siguiente.

No le conteste a la chica, ni siquiera la mire de nuevo mientras terminaba de sacar y guardar las cosas en mi casillero, pero sabía que estaba allí, mirándome con aquellos ojos azules profundos y misteriosos como el mar, y con aquel puchero que mantenía en sus labios y con la cabeza gacha.

Aquella era mi segunda semana en McKinley y apenas y habia hablado con alguien más que Santana y Brittany, y uno que otro chico de los distintos equipos que me invitaban a salir después de clases a los que yo nunca aceptaba, ni siquiera cuando Santana me ordenaba que lo hiciera para incrementar mi estatus hasta el momento inexistente.

El cómo comencé a juntarme con Britt y Santana es aun un misterio, mas aun el porqué la latina a la que todos temían, capitana del equipo de porristas estaba en vías de aceptarme en su pequeño y exclusivo circulo ser yo una porrista como ellas, solo se que todo comenzó aquella tarde en la clase de Algebra de la Sra. Kyle.

Brittany compartía escritorio conmigo, pero yo nunca le habia hablado mas que para responder las extrañas preguntas que me hacía, como que si yo también habia sido traída por los extraterrestres como ella o si sabía de algún brujo que hiciera que su gato dejara de fumar.

Hubiese sido fácil para mi antes burlarme de ella, pero sus ojos azules como el mar y su sonrisa de niña hacían casi imposible el mofarse de ella sin sentir una puñalada en el pecho, como cuando le tiras una piedra a un animal indefenso.

Britt nunca me pregunto mi nombre, en realidad nadie lo hizo nunca, todos los fenómenos de McKinley lo sabían, porque yo era la novedad allí, pero cuando la rubia me miraba era distinto a cuando eran otros ojos que me observaban, ella no me miraba como si fuese un bicho raro, solo con la curiosidad que puedes sentir hacia alguien que quieres conocer.

La primera vez que comí con Santana y Brittany en las mesas del comedor, fue una mañana del viernes, cuatro días después de entrar a la escuela, horas después de la única clase que compartía con la rubia hubiese acabado y yo la hubiese dejado abiertamente copiar todo mi examen sin que la profesora se diese cuenta.

Sus uniformes rojo y blanco aun me producían recelo, y me demostraban que no importaba cuantas risas o conversaciones compartiéramos juntas, yo aun no era una de ellas, bastaba ver como Santana tomaba a Britt del meñique al intercambiar un secreto, mientras que yo me quedaba en un rincón, mirándolas.

"¿Por qué?" pregunte mientras que caminaba por los pasillos alisando mi falda, Brittany caminaba a mi lado, aun con la cabeza gacha observando sus zapatillas deportivas apenas y levantando los pies para dar pequeños pasos sin dejar de verse como una princesa, pero así era Brittany, podía usar traje de payaso todo el día y aun todos pensarían que es magnífica, y una semana después, todas las chicas de la secundaria vestirían uno igual al suyo.

"La entrenadora Sylvester se dio cuenta de su operación y ya no es capitana" dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, como pocas veces hacían. La relación de Santana y Brittany era por poco extraña, la manera en la que se miraban, como reían juntas, como se tocaban sutilmente cuando pensaban que nadie las miraba, era desconcertante, pero tal vez así eran las mejores amigas.

"Que mal" dije suavemente, el quien fuese capitana del equipo de animadoras de McKinley me traía sin cuidado, mas aun quien estuviese en lo más alto de la pirámide.

"Ha estado todo el día llorando en el baño" dijo con esa misma cara lastimera que te dedica un perro atropellado, a la que es difícil negarle algo "Habla con ella" dijo sonriendo tímidamente, balanceándose sobre sus propios pies al tiempo que yo me detenía en seco, antes de entrar al comedor donde siempre comíamos y donde ellas habían compartido miles de almuerzos mas antes de que yo llegase allí.

"¿Con Santana?" pregunte confundida acomodando mi cabello, la latina y yo no éramos precisamente mejores amigas, y la relación con Brittany era más llevadera, asi como el propio carácter de la chica de ascendencia holandesa y facciones felinas.

"Si, a ti te escuchara" dijo la chica sonriendo mientras sorbía de su cartón de leche "Así Santana será feliz y yo también, y si nosotras somos felices tu lo eres ¿no" pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" cuestione frunciendo el entrecejo. "Porque es lo que las mejores amigas hacen" se encogió de hombros ofreciéndome el meñique erguido como solía hacer Santana con ella antes de arribar en algún lugar.

"Claro" dije aun no muy convencida, estrechando su cuarto dedo de igual forma, y se sintió bien, por primera vez tenía la sensación de que pertenencia a su grupo, al oírla decir 'mejores amigas'.

Brittany se quedo a la mitad del pasillo hablando con un chico en silla de ruedas y lentes gruesos, ya que ella y Santana además de estar con las porristas estaban en un grupo de canto, llamado 'New Directions' y estaban próximos a competir en las eliminatorias sectoriales junto con un grupo de ancianos y otro de solo varones, como Santana habia dicho el dia anterior en el desayuno.

Por esa misma razón de sus actividades extracurriculares tan demandantes, nuestra amistad terminaba ese día al salir yo por la puerta de entrada y pisar el acelerador de mi coche, y era reanudada el día siguiente, al entrar de nuevo.

Santana tenía mala reputación en la escuela, o una muy buena, según el ángulo del que se mire, lo tenía todo, belleza, inteligencia, popularidad, la cúspide de la pirámide tanto social como en las animadoras y como novio, a uno de los chicos más populares (y también temidos del instituto), Noah Puckerman, aunque todos incluida yo que a grandes rasgos comenzaba a integrarme a aquel circulo, le llamaban Puck.

Pocas cosas lograban mover los sentimientos de la latina, a menos de que estos fuesen el odio y la superioridad, así que el hecho de encontrarla en uno de los cubículos del baño de las chicas con la cabeza entre sus piernas y sus manos aferrándose a su cola de caballo era una visión casi apocalíptica.

A Santana nada mas le importaban tres cosas en la vida, una, su belleza, la cual a sus ojos era el pilar de toda su vida, por ser bella habia llegado a las Cheerios, las cuales todavía horas antes comandaba, la segunda, Brittany, quien habia sido su mejor amiga siempre y la tercera pero no menos importante, su popularidad, y de una forma u otra, todas estaban ligadas por un hilo invisible, de manera que si una era arrancada, las otras dos se irían también.

Y aquella mañana en el retrete la vi despojada de las tres, sin Brittany a su lado, se miraba insignificante, como una florecilla a la que se le ha negado el sol y el agua. Con los ojos llorosos y el maquillaje corrido, no parecía bella en absoluto, si no simplemente otra mortal como las que eran objeto de sus burlas constantemente.

Completamente sola como una reina a la cual han obligado a abandonar el trono.

Creerán que exagero, al comparar a los deportistas y animadoras a la realeza, pero en McKinley así era, solo importaba si llevabas faldas roji-blancas y chaquetas con una M en el pecho. Nada más.

"San" llame lentamente, dándome cuenta de que ella aun no me veía, aunque llevaba ya un par de minutos al lado suyo, escuchándola llorar y gimotear sin parar.

"Vete, Fabray" dijo levantando la cabeza, su cabello estaba despeinado en la coronilla, producto de los constantes tirones que se daba para opacar el dolor de su corazón, y el rímel y la máscara que enmarcaban sus ojos habían desaparecido de sus parpados, dejando una sombra que se extendía desde sus lagrimales hasta sus pómulos.

"Brittany quería que…hablara contigo" dije en un susurro, ella me aterraba, debia confesarlo, pero la rubia habia dicho que era mi amiga, así que supongo que eso me convertía en amiga de Santana también ¿no?

"Ahórratelo, Quinn" dijo en voz más baja, levantándose débilmente y esquivándose, para mirarse en el espejo que yo le obstruía, que devolvía el reflejo de una rubia intentando consolar a una latina, al tiempo que intentaba ser su amiga, sin éxito alguno. "No lo entenderías" agrego solo para si, abriendo el grifo y dejando correr el agua sobre sus manos, mirando con lastima su maquillaje corrido y las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

"Si lo hago" dije con un ápice de valor renovado. "Tu perdiste todo lo que creías importante" dije alzando la voz, sabiéndonos solas, ella cerró el paso del agua, y me miro a través del espejo, y por un instante, me pude ver reflejada en sus ojos color chocolate. Santana López era solo una niña asustada, como habia sido yo cuatro años antes al divorciarse mis padres.

"Y ahora no tienes idea de que vas a hacer con tu vida, porque eso ha desparecido" Santana me contemplo, estudiándome con la mirada mientras yo intentaba adivinar sus sentimientos en base a los míos, y supe que di en el clavo cuando por un par de segundos, no me quito la vista de encima, esperando a que siguiera. "Crees que es el fin" agregue acercándome más. "Pero es solo el principio" dije suavemente y ella me miro de frente, dejando el intermediario de lado.

"Vas a estar bien" mantuve la distancia, esperando el momento en el que ella diese su visto bueno para que me acercara, momento que no llego, más bien su cuerpo se tenso mas y dio dos pasos atrás.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto en un hilo de voz, pero Santana López es una reina, y aun en tres partes, su voz sigue siendo ecuánime y su porte altivo.

"Porque yo estuve ahí" dije encogiéndome de hombros, aferrándome a mi bolso "Pensé que moriría" dije despacio "Y no podía hacer más que preguntarme que habia hecho mal, porque el ya no quería estar conmigo, porque nos dejaba, y por mucho tiempo pensé que era yo el problema" Apenas y note que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas mientras la latina se acercaba mas y mas, como un león que acecha a su presa antes de saltar encima suyo. "Pero eso solo me hizo más fuerte" dije al final triunfante, recordando como el adiós de Russell significo un nuevo inicio para mi madre y para mi, como habíamos podido volver a empezar.

"Tengo…miedo" confeso la latina acercándose más y yo asentí, yo también tenía miedo, miedo de volver a sentir todo aquello que sentí cuando nos fuimos de Chicago hace ya tantos años, pero Santana se veía más devastada que yo.

"A esta edad todo parece que va a ser el fin del mundo, pero no lo es" dije suavemente, acercándome un poco mas hasta que la envolví entre mis brazos, ella correspondió, apoyando su cabeza suavemente en mi hombro, sollozando por una ultima vez, mientras yo acomodaba su cola de caballo en su lugar.

"Hablas como si fueses de otra era. Fabray" dijo rodando los ojos y yo rei, Judy me lo decía todo el tiempo, asi que en parte ya lo creía, la latina me imito y reímos juntas un par de veces mas, mientras lentamente ella limpiaba su rostro y bebía más agua, retocando su maquillaje hasta convertirse en una reina innata de nuevo.

"Gracias Quinn" dijo un segundo después, sujetando el pomo de la puerta antes de darle vuelta y enfrentarse al mundo de nuevo.

"No fue nada" dije restándole importancia con la mano mientras acomodaba también mi cabello y retocaba mi maquillaje al espejo. "¿Para qué están las amigas?" me encogí de hombros lentamente, esperando que aquella fuera una tregua entre la latina y yo.

"Mejores amigas" dijo dedicándome una sonrisa cómplice al punto que sus ojos brillaron como los de un infante en Navidad y yo sonreí. "Pero te juro que si le dices a alguien de esto, incluida Britt golpeare tu pequeño trasero y te hare desear nunca haber nacido, ¿entendido?" dijo alzando las cejas y señalándome con su índice. "Claro" dije intentando no sonar asustada y ella rio. "Ya vámonos de aquí, rubia" dijo sonriendo, dejándose mostrar al mundo de nuevo.

"López" escuche decir a alguien detrás de nosotros, y Santana y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo, mirando a su novio, Puck, rascando su característico mohicano al tiempo que se acercaba a nosotras, con la mochila al hombro y aspecto de haberse levantado recién.

"Puckerman" dijo ella mirando de soslayo al chico, nadie que los viera fuera de la escuela creería que aquellos chicos salían, pero como Brittany me habia dicho muchas veces, era algo mucho menos serio que eso, solo que para todos el McKinley, eran la pareja más popular, incluso tenían un apodo tonto como suelen verse en las películas: Puckatana.

"Hola Fabray" dijo el mirándome de arriba abajo, aquella mirada lasciva obviamente no molestaba en nada a su novia, que solo se miraba las unnas, esperando recuperar la atención del moreno, pero a mi me incomodaba mucho, el que los chicos me mirasen de aquella forma al pasar, al principio pensé que se debía a caminar con Santana y Brittany y sus faldas cortas, pero a mí también me miraban así.

"¿Breadsticks a las ocho?" pregunto mirando a la morena que le devolvió la mirada por un instante, fingiendo no estar interesada en absoluto. "Tengo planes con Britt" dijo remojándose los labios y Puck rodo los ojos bufando molesto.

"¿Tu también tienes planes?" pregunto mirándome otra vez de arriba abajo y yo enmudecí, pero antes de poder inventar una excusa, Santana respondió por mi "Ella está incluida en nuestros planes" dijo ladeando la cabeza, visiblemente molesta de que el chico la reemplazara tan pronto.

"Qué te parece si tu y yo, López" dijo el caminando un poco más, para estar más cerca suyo, la respiración de Santana y la mia también se entrecorto, Puck era muy apuesto y misterioso, y su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella, peligrosamente cerca "Vamos a Breadsticks" entreabrieron un poco los labios al mismo tiempo, amenazando con besarse al frente mío "Con Britt y Artie y Fabray y…." hizo una pausa, analizando mentalmente con quien podría completar el grupo, pero yo sentía nauseas de miedo y excitación de solo pensar salir en una cita doble con un chico y mis dos nuevas mejores amigas junto con sus propias citas, mientras que Santana solo estaba esperando ansiosa que Puck la besara. "Y Sam" dijo al final triunfante y yo enmudecí, intentando conectar nombre con rostro de entre mis escasos conocidos en McKinley, sin éxito alguno.

"Como te dije, Puckerman" dijo ella alejándose lentamente, dejándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios muy abiertos en su antigua posición. "Britt, Q y yo tenemos planes" se encogió de hombros fingiendo pena, aunque los dos presentes sabíamos que era algo muy propio de Santana eso de fingir desinterés. "Pero tal vez Ruedas, Trouty Mouth y tu quieran hacer algo mañana" levanto la ceja de forma coqueta y se dio vuelta, sin esperar respuesta, dejándonos a mi y a Puck a un par de pasos detrás de ella y con los ojos y oídos clavados en ella, esperando otro comentario o si quiera una despedida.

"Si para mañana a esta hora no tenemos mejores chicas con las cuales salir allí estaremos" dijo guiñándole un ojo, comentario que a mí me pareció despectivo pareció ser encantador en Santana quien sonrió lanzándole un beso en el aire, y diciéndome a mi adiós con la mano mientras se perdía entre los pasillos concurridos.

"¿Qué tienes ahora? Pregunto mirándome de nuevo, esta vez, se mantuvo solo en mis ojos, cosa que agradecí. "Biología" dije levantando débilmente el libro que aun tenía en mi antebrazo presionado contra mi pecho y el frunció la nariz débilmente.

"Yo también" agrego después y no supe si habia hecho esa mueca de asco por la materia o por saber que tenía que seguir viéndome por al menos otras dos horas hasta que suavemente paso su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros y sujeto con fuerza mi brazo, dejándome aspirar la mezcla de su olor, sudor y perfume, una deliciosa combinación que quedo impregnada en mi memoria de inmediato

"Entonces déjame acompañarte, Fabray" dijo mirando hacia ambas direcciones del pasillo, como si esperara cruzar la calle, y de repente, me sentí protegida al estar entre sus brazos y ver como los pasillos llenos de gente se abrían como el Mar Rojo ante nuestro paso.

"Quinn" dije lentamente y el me miro, bajando la mirada un poco para mirarme a los ojos con confusión "Me llamo Quinn" dije sonriendo, sus ojos verdes parecían sonreír mientras me miraba con curiosidad.

"Lo se, pero Quinn suena a nombre de niña buena" se encogió de hombros, acomodando su mejilla y acercándome más a su cuerpo "Fabray te queda más"

"Pero yo soy una niña buena" dije con confusión, tal vez el pensó que estaba coqueteándole, puesto que me miro distinto, como si antes fuese una chica pequeña y ahora ante sus ojos, me viese convertida en una mujer.

"Ya no Fabray" dijo negando con la cabeza, abriendo la puerta del salón de Biología de un empujón y dejándome entrar primero "Ya no" dijo débilmente, solo para el antes de dejar escapar una risa por entre las comisuras de su boca.

**Espero les haya gustado buenooo aquí hay de todo! Hay amistad quinntana, Puckatana y quick! Pero bueno, como saben el fic no se centra en ninguno de los tres! Si no en FABREVANS! Y se que aquí apenas y se menciono pero en el siguiente capi va a salir ya al fin! Besos y feliz anno nuevo, besos **


	4. Llamadas al amanecer

**Gracias por leer **

**Llamadas al amanecer **

Aquella fue la primera vez en mi vida que desperté en un cuarto que no fuese el mío, teniendo en cuenta claro, que desde los doce años y hasta apenas unas cuantas semanas, mi 'habitación' era la misma que mi guardarropa, mesa y escritorio, así que la edad en la que las chicas suelen dormir en casa de sus amigas más cercanas y contar secretos hasta el amanecer, yo no la viví.

A cambio, cada noche en nuestra vieja camioneta era como una pijamada entre mi madre y yo. Ella me contaba sus secretos y yo los míos, aunque claro, no era necesario, una sabia todo absolutamente todo de la otra. Pero ahora, apenas y veía a Judy, en parte era mi culpa, claro, mis clases iniciaban a las ocho de la mañana y regresaba a casa antes de las cinco, cuando casualmente, ella no estaba.

No era extraño ahora encontrar notas improvisadas colgando de la alacena, explicando que debía asistir a una reunión de última hora en su nuevo trabajo o que mensajes en la contestadora informando que tal reunión se aplazaría hasta muy tarde en la noche, cuando yo ya estaba durmiendo.

La habitación de Santana era de un hermoso tono verde limón, decorado con una hermosa cama vestida en café y crema y muebles de madera oscura que escondían la ropa y pertenencias de la latina. La Sra. López al contrario de mi madre, siempre andaba rondando, ofreciendo galletas recién hechas o bebidas calientes para pasar la noche fría, y era extraño verse rodeada de tanta familiaridad por gente desconocida.

Pero Santana y Brittany sonreían, acostumbradas a tales tratos de las que en poco tiempo, yo también debería adoptar, no me molestaba en absoluto, podría fácilmente acostumbrarme a pasar tardes enteras con aquel par de chicas que aunque eran diferentes a mi personalidad, comenzaban a agradarme, y ser lo más parecido a un par de mejores amigas que habia tenido en mi vida.

Al finalizar la película de amor que se reproducía en el aparato de la habitación de Santana, las tres llorábamos abrazadas una a la otra sobre la enorme cama que bien, podía ser compartida, al contrario de la mía en la que a duras penas entraba mi cuerpo sin resbalar por los costados.

La rubia y la morena ya se habia deshecho de su uniforme de animadoras, el cual a cada paso era mas difícil para Santana llevar, se le notaba en su mirada fría y penetrante, ahora en cambio vestían ambas su ropa de dormir, al igual que yo y hablaban sobre los chicos de la escuela y el pueblo entero, a los cuales yo solo conocía de nombre o por las fotos en las redes sociales que ellos mismos cargaban y Santana se encargaba de presentármelos.

"Los chicos más ardientes de la escuela" dijo Santana mirando a Britt con complicidad y ella asintió mirando hacia el techo "Empieza" dijo disparando un arma imaginable con su mano izquierda y Brittamy rio sordamente, mientras numeraba.

"Esta Puck" dijo mirando con aceptación a la latina la cual se sentía honrada porque su 'novio' encabezara la numerosa lista "Finn está bien pero no está en forma" dijo la holandesa arrugando la nariz y Santana rio de acuerdo mientras yo solo reía, fingiendo depositar toda mi atención en pintar las unnas de los pies de la latina, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con las mías de las manos.

"¿Qué hay de Sam?" pregunto la morena soplando débilmente sobre mis dedos, produciéndome cosquillas "Sam está bien" dijo Brittany encogiéndose de hombros mientras reposaba su cabeza en un almohadón cercano, cerrando sus ojos por un instante "¿Bien?"Pregunto la latina gritando con fuerza, haciendo que los ojos azules de la rubia se abrieran de par en par y yo diese un saltito, pintando por accidente su dedo en vez de la uña. "Mi abuelo está bien" dijo negando con la cabeza "Sam Evans es…Sam Evans" dijo sonriendo como boba al lado que se mordía el labio inferior, mientras que yo intentaba recordar porque el nombre me resultaba familiar, sin éxito alguno.

"Y va a salir con Quinnie mañana" dijo sonriendo hacia donde yo me encontraba, golpeando ligeramente mi hombro con el suyo, en señal de admiración y yo reí secamente. Por eso se me hacia familiar, porque habia sido el chico que Puck habia escogido para mí en nuestra 'cita múltiple' del día siguiente en Breadsticks.

"Tienes tanta suerte para ser nueva y no ser popular" dijo Santana entrecerrando los ojos en mi dirección y yo sonreí, porque así era Santana, con sus comentarios llenos de ponzoña que por alguna razón, siempre me hacían reír.

"Podrías unirte con nosotras a las cheerios" dijo Brittany encogiéndose de hombros mientras comía un chocolate de la inmensa caja que habia en el centro de la cama, la cual ya estaba por la mitad sin que yo hubiese comido ni uno. "Asi tu te haces popular y nosotras completamos el triangulo" dijo sonriendo emocionada mientras levantaba mi cabello levemente, semejando una cola de caballo como las que ellas usaban a diario.

"Eso es brillante, Britt" dijo Santana sonriendo, en aquella forma en la que solo era capaz de sonreírle a su mejor amiga, los ojos de ambas brillaron, en especial los color chocolate de la latina quien me miraba con suspicacia, como quien trama un plan muy elaborado.

"Eso es" grito victoriosa al fin, haciendo que Britt y yo saltásemos de nuevo "Tu entras a las cheerios, yo limpio tus desastres y te ayudo a practicar" dijo entusiasmada "Y cuando la entrenadora Sylvester vea el gran trabajo que he hecho contigo me pedirá de rodillas que vuelva a ser su capitana" el brillo en sus ojos semejaban estrellas mientras daba pequeños saltos sobre la cama, ante mi mirada expectante

¿Yo animadora? Era difícil de imaginar, aunque claro, era atlética y estaba en forma, debería practicar un poco en mi coordinación y en mis pasos de baile pero Santana estaba dispuesta a ayudarme ¿no? Aun y cuando no fuese por mí y mi reputación hasta ahora inexistente la razón por la cual ella laboraría de esa forma, era una oportunidad que nadie rechazaría, ni siquiera yo.

"¿Mejores amigas?" pregunto ofreciéndome su menique y yo sonreí al tiempo que lo tomaba de vuelta "Mejores amigas" dije asintiendo y tanto Brittany como ella rieron al tiempo que se abalanzaron sobre mi gritando, al fin el triangulo estaba completo, como Britt habia dicho, y no pude evitar imaginar cuanto tiempo habían estado deseando ser tres en vez de solo dos, y aunque probablemente sería solo para que la latina estuviese en el centro siempre, me sentía halagada de ser su primera opción.

"Esto es genial" dijo la rubia sonriéndome, ofreciéndome un chocolate relleno con crema que esa vez si acepte, pero antes de que pudiese darle un bocado, Santana golpeo mi mano con la suya haciendo que el dulce cayese al suelo.

"Eso se va a tus caderas" dijo la latina mirándome con desaprobación "Si quieres que te haga entrar en las animadoras y ser popular tienes que dejar de comer carbohidratos" dijo negando con la cabeza y yo replique "Pero yo no quería ser ninguna de las dos cosas hasta que me lo pediste" ella rio solo una vez y luego negó con la cabeza.

"Créeme Q" dijo tocando mi hombro como si fuese una infante "Todas quieren esto" dije señalándose a ella misma y a nuestra acompañante que de repente se habia quedado muda, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

"Así que mañana" dijo al ver que yo no contestaba, no tenía nada que decir al respecto, tal vez eso era lo que todas las chicas de McKinley querían, una vida frívola entre faldas cortas, zapatillas deportivas y coletas de caballo, pero yo no "Vamos a ir con la entrenadora y te voy a presentar como mi protegida" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente "Vas a verte fabulosa y tendrá que aceptarte" compartió una mirada cómplice con Brittany mientras tomaba un caramelo de la caja y se lo llevaba a su boca aun teñida de rojo escarlata "Y en la noche tu vas a seducir a Sammy Evans" dijo sonriendo mientras chocaba su mano contra la de Brittany que estaba en el aire

" ¿Qué?" grite y la latina llevo su dedo índice a sus labios, diciéndome sin abrir la boca que me callara, porque sus padres ya dormían en el piso de abajo, tal y como nosotras debíamos de estar haciendo desde hace un par de horas "Pero ni siquiera lo conozco y yo no puedo…andar por ahí seduciendo a la gente" dije haciendo un puchero, estaba consciente de mi figura, y no era de extrañar que yo no fuese capaz de atraer miradas como lo hacían Santana y Brittany.

"Primero" dijo Santana numerando con su dedo y sonriendo "No necesitas conocerlo, ¿Qué más quieres saber? Es el mariscal del equipo y es sexy" dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Brittany asintió, llevando otro de los dulces por los cuales yo moría por probar a su sonriente boca. "Y segundo" agrego rodando los ojos "Si puedes, créeme" dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro y yo sonreí, por alguna extraña razón, pensé que eso debía de ser un halago en los labios de Santana López.

"Así que ¿Qué dices?" pregunto ladeando la cabeza "¿Quieres formar parte de nosotras o debemos buscarnos a alguien más?" sus ojos me retaron, como si intentase hacer que me rindiera, como si en el fondo pensase que no era capaz de ser animadora y conquistar a Sam Evans, y aunque ni yo misma lo creyese posible, sin siquiera haber hecho la prueba para las cheerios y conocer al chico, no podía permitir que la latina me humillara.

"Cuenten conmigo" dije sin mirar a la latina que sonrió de pronto, y ahora era yo quien la veía con la sed de victoria en mis ojos. "Excelente" musitaron mis acompañantes a unisonó y Santana volteo, tomando mi teléfono entre sus manos una vez que sus unnas estuvieron secas.

"Así que paso uno" dijo sonriendo "Vas a hablarle a Puckerman y vas confirmar nuestra cita de mañana" dijo extendiéndome el aparato que yo tome entre mis manos, y marcando el numero que Santana me proporciono espere pacientemente, contando mentalmente los timbres que el teléfono dio hasta que fue contestado.

"Puckerman" dijo el mismo del otro lado y yo sonreí "¿Quién es?" dijo después, su voz sonaba cansada y era de esperar, eran casi las tres de la mañana y al día siguiente todos teníamos clase.

"Hola, es Quinn" dije seriamente y Britt y Santana ahogaron una risita " ¿Quién?" interrumpió el y yo rodé los ojos dentro de sus cuencas "Fabray" corregí, recordando que el no me conocía por mi nombre de pila. Una risa sorda sonó del otro lado de la línea antes de que el contestase de nuevo "Fabray son las dos de la madrugada, no es que me moleste que me hables pero mi horario funciona hasta las diez" dijo riendo y yo enrojecí, mientras la latina mascullaba algo solo para si.

"Lo siento" dije antes de que Santana me golpease en la frente, sin derecho a quejarme para que Puck no escuchase nada, aunque la fulmine con la mirada, a lo que ella solo me respondió con una sonrisa "Solo llamaba para saber si nuestra cita seguía en pie" dije mordisqueando mi labio inferior.

"No recuerdo haberte invitado a salir pero puedo hacerte un espacio después del almuerzo mañana" volvió a reír secamente y yo enrojecí de nuevo, mientras Santana y Britt fingían arcadas a mi lado "La cita que tu tendrás con tu novia y yo con…Sam" corregí y esta vez, el pareció entender.

"Por mi está bien" dijo el y casi pude escuchar cómo se ponía de pie de su cama "pero tendrás que hablar con Sam" dijo en medio de un susurro, imaginando que en su casa también dormían, no le pedí que hablase más alto, aunque apenas y podía escucharlo aunque el silencio reinase en la habitación "El chico y yo peleamos asi que creo que solo tu podrás convencerlo" el tono de voz de Noah Puckerman era suave, ligeramente carrasposo al final e hizo que los vellos de mis brazos se erizasen un poco.

"Está bien por mi" dije encogiéndome de brazos, recibiendo de nuevo un golpe de parte de Santana "Excelente" contesto el "Te enviare el numero en un segundo" añadió en medio de un bostezo. "Bien" dije yo y antes de colgar el añadió "Y Fabray" dijo para retenerme en la línea, y por supuesto espere "La próxima veas que quieras llamarme en la madrugada para hablar de citas, procura que mi novia no esté en la habitación" agregó riendo, y antes de que Santana o yo pudiésemos replicar, corto la comunicación.

"Nunca, nunca te disculpes con Puck" dijo Santana con voz autoritaria "Ni siquiera cuando realmente hayas hecho algo malo" antes de que yo pidiese explicaciones el hablo de nuevo "Porque si tu lo haces esperara que yo lo haga igual y no es mi estilo" dijo acariciando su cabello "Y nunca estés de acuerdo con nada que un hombre te diga" agrego Brittany cuya voz parecía la de un zombi por el cansancio. Santana asintió mientras explicaba "Si estás de acuerdo con todo lo que les dices perderán el interés en ti" yo asentí débilmente mientras mi celular vibraba, notificando un mensaje nuevo en la bandeja de entrada, proveniente del mismo número al que acaba de marcar.

"Pueden dormir si quieren" le dije a Santana y a Britt quien obedeció al instante mientras agregaba el numero de Sam a mis contactos y lo marcaba " ¿A si?" pregunto Santana con una mueca burlona " ¿Y exactamente que le vas a decir?" yo calle, sin saber que contestar "Hola Sam, no me conoces pero vamos salir mañana, si ya se que son las dos de la madrugada pero realmente quería hablarte" dijo Santana imitando mi tono de voz y ambas reímos después, yo con pena.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" pregunte admitiendo que ella tenía más experiencia que yo. "Nada" dijo encogiéndose de hombros y yo la mire atónita, el gran consejo de Santana López sobre que hacer habia terminado siendo 'no hacer nada' y no puedo negar que estaba decepcionada.

"Para este instante Puckerman ya tuvo que haberle hablado y dado tu numero" dijo mirando mi celular "Y créeme, Sammy no sale con muchas chicas así que será el quien te llame" dijo sonriendo débilmente mientras tomaba una cobija y se la llevaba al colchón inflable que habia a los pies de su cama y me tendía una almohada.

"Creí que habías dicho que era guapo, popular y el mariscal de campo" dije sin entender nada en absoluto "El chico no tiene ni idea de lo que hace" dijo riendo "Y tu tampoco, por lo que supongo se llevaran bien" dijo lanzándome un beso desde el suelo, antes de dar las buenas noches y pretender dormir.

Yo intente imitar a mis acompañantes, pero cinco minutos después de que Santana me diese la espalda, la pantalla de mi celular se encendió, y comenzó a vibrar con insistencia.

"Contéstale y hazte la difícil" fueron las instrucciones que la latina me dio antes de que señalara el balcón de su habitación para que hablase afuera y no despertase a Britt quien emitía graciosos sonidos por la nariz.

Yo obedecí rápidamente, aun con el aparato vibrando entre mis manos y enfrentándome al frio nocturno, conteste la llamada afuera de la casa.

"¿Hola?" pregunte ya que nadie hablaba del otro lado, repitiendo la acción un par de veces más, hasta que una risa cantarina inundo la otra línea "Nunca pensé que me costaría tanto conseguir tu numero, Quinn" dijo el chico riendo aun y yo palidecí "Menos aun que fueses tu quien me lo diera" agrego y casi pude vislumbrar su sonrisa ladeada por el otro lado de la línea y sus cabellos rubios desordenados hondeándose al viento "

No conteste nada en absoluto, ni siquiera un sonido y el rio de nuevo, mientras la interferencia causada por el viento llenaba las dos líneas, por lo que asumí, el también debía de estar afuera de su casa. "Por supuesto que me gustaría salir contigo" dijo antes de colgar sin que yo pudiese decir nada, desobedeciendo totalmente la instrucción de Santana de 'hacerme la difícil'

Su risa y su voz repiquetearon en mis oídos aun en sueños, esa odiosa voz que estaba grabada con fuego en mi memoria auditiva, la primera voz que habia escuchado en McKinley, la del chico con el que habia tropezado en el pasillo con mi madre, era el mismo chico con el que saldría al dia siguiente en una cita múltiple que incluía a Santana y a Puckerman.

"Despierta y brilla dormilona" dijo Santana en medio de un grito, tirando de mi cobija "Hoy será un gran día para ti" informo en medio de una sonrisa antes de lanzarme una almohada directo en la cabeza, mientras tenía la imagen de Sam Evans grabada en la retina.

Sin lugar a dudas, sería un día interesante.

**Hola! Siento la tardanza! Espero les haya gustado, se que prometi fabrevans y que es casi nulo en este capi pero lo aseguro en el siguiente la cita! Que pasara? Que hara santana? Entrara Quinn al equipo? Tan tan tan tan! Jajaja sigan leyendo y comenten.**

**Los invito a leer mis historias Love Story y Across the water**

**Fer se va! Con nuevos proyectos para one shots fabrevans besos**


	5. Luna llena

**estoy triste porque no comentaron el anterior! me tienen abandonada! bueno espero que sigan comentando este porque es fabrevans 100% con mucho amor :) jajaja besos y que disfruten!**

**Lean y comenten! **

**Luna llena**

"¿Sabes?" dije en un susurro al tiempo que el rubio a mi lado me miraba, ambos caminando uno a la par del otro por las tranquilas calles de Lima, Ohio, cuyas luces se apagaban casi por completo después de las ocho de la noche a diferencia de otras ciudades del mundo en donde siempre, sin importar la hora habia un alma desvelada.

"La pase muy bien hoy" agregue sonriéndole y él me imito, habíamos caminado cerca de cuatro cuadras ya, a pesar de que Sam llevo su auto a Breadsticks donde yo también llevaba el mío en compañía de Santana y Brittany.

"¿Eso lo dices para que te invite de nuevo?" pregunto el en medio de una sonrisa y yo negué solo una vez "Porque si te divertiste ¿Por qué no repetirlo otra noche? Y si aun te estás divirtiendo ¿Por qué terminar ya?" yo enmudecí mientras el daba media vuelta, para regresar al restaurante en el cual estaban nuestros respectivos coches.

"Yo también la pase muy bien" agrego sonriendo mientras seguíamos el camino que ya habíamos trazado, regresando lentamente, yo sin ganas de irme aun, aquel habia sido un gran dia, también distinto, lo cual, tomando en cuenta los días anteriores, no era de extrañar.

_Santana me habia llevado casi a rastras al colegio aquella mañana, después de maquillarme y peinarme a su gusto, el cual a mi parecer, no estaba nada mal. Entramos, yo aun no muy convencida, a la oficina de la entrenadora de las cheerios, yo con miles de instrucciones que Santana me habia dado sobre cómo tratar a la mujer de rudo aspecto._

_Pero como era de esperar teniendo en cuenta los últimos dieciséis años de mi vida, yo no seguí ni una sola de sus reglas, lo cual hizo que me fulminara con la mirada en más de una ocasión._

"_¿Por qué crees que puedes venir aquí y pedirme que te incluya en mi equipo, niña?" pregunto ella con mal humor después de que la latina le explico la razón de nuestra visita, ella ni siquiera me habia mirado para ese entonces, tenía su vista clavada en los documentos que firmaba y revisaba sobre su escritorio._

_Yo reí suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza, desobedeciendo la primera regla de Santana, no desobedecer a Sue Sylvester, nunca. "Lo siento entrenadora" dije levemente, rompiendo la regla general de mi amiga de nunca pedir perdón "Pero lo ha entendido mal, yo no vengo a 'pedirle' que me incluya" sonreí de nuevo, esta vez, captando la atención de la mujer por completo._

"_Yo he venido a decirle que puedo ayudarla si quiere" dije encogiéndome de hombros y ella se puso de pie, Santana a mi lado se contrajo, pero yo no le separe la mirada ni por un momento, mi orgullo podía más que mi miedo interno y las ganas de gritar hasta encontrar a mi madre que esa mujer me producía._

"_Sabes Q" dijo ella quitándose sus gafas con dramatismo y yo sonreí internamente, el que recordara mi nombre y me diese un sobrenombre era un avance ¿no? Al menos ya no era del todo invisible a sus ojos "Me agradas" confeso sonriendo un poco, aunque en rostro parecía una mueca "Me recuerdas a una joven Sue Sylvester" dijo señalando su pecho con el pulgar y yo sonreí._

"_Toma" dijo arrojándome una bolsa que casi me golpea directo en la cabeza "Si logras que te quede estas dentro" añadió mientras Santana sonreía en mi dirección "Si lo llevas sabiamente serás capitana en un mes" dijo sin mirarme señalando la puerta "Ahora largo, ambas" grito y ni la latina y yo miramos atrás._

"_Eso estuvo genial" dijo Santana arreglando mi cabello frente al espejo del cuarto de baño mientras yo hacia el esfuerzo sobrehumano para que mi cadera entrase en el diminuto traje. Solo un par de centímetros me separaban que quedase perfecto, pero Santana alego que ella tenía el remedio perfecto para mi 'enfermedad'._

"_Gracias" dije ligeramente sonrojada por el esfuerzo mirándome al espejo. Mi maquillaje era ligero y el uniforme no parecía tallarme en absoluto. Santana peino mi cabello hacia atrás, formando una cola de caballo alta como la que el resto de las animadoras usaban, y me miro por medio del espejo con admiración._

"_Nada mal para ser nueva" añadió tendiéndome el menique y yo acepte " ¿Lista para conquistar el mundo?" dijo cerca de mi oído, y antes de que yo pudiese contestar con algo inteligente, abrió la puerta del baño, al tiempo que todos los presentes me miraban embobados, todas aquellas personas que tropezaban conmigo a diario sin reparar en mi persona ahora se abrían como el Mar Rojo para que yo pasase junto a ellos sin ser molestada._

_Al fin, ya no era invisible._

" ¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar primero?" pregunto el chico sonriendo y yo solamente asentí, eran mas de las nueve pero era viernes, así que ir a la escuela el día siguiente no era un problema, sonrió de nuevo siguiendo el camino, yo ni siquiera pregunte hacia adonde nos dirigíamos, por alguna extraña razón, yo confiaba en aquel extraño que acababa de conocer.

"_No hagas nada que yo no" dijo Santana aun sujetando la mano de Puck detrás de su cuerpo sobre mi oído cuando se inclino sobre mí para depositar un beso en mi mejilla. Artie y Brittany ya habían dicho adiós y la rubia arrastro la silla de su pareja hasta la salida._

_Yo mire a la latina quien sonreía, ambas aun enfundadas en nuestro uniforme de porristas, y Sam al frente mío tanto como Puckerman, vestían sus chaquetas deportivas a juego con los colores de nuestra escuela. Era algo difícil de imaginar que cosas podría negarse a hacer Santana, pero al menos yo sabía que no haría nada de las cosas que se me venían a la mente, no aquella noche, no con un chico que apenas y me habia hablado durante la cena entera, no con un desconocido._

"_Adiós Fabray" dijo Puck con asentimiento después de darle una palmada a Sam en el hombro, dejándonos completamente solos, sin intercambiar palabra alguna por encima de la mesa tal y como en el principio._

"_¿Crees que lo hayan hecho a propósito?" pregunto el tomando entre sus manos los billetes que Artie habia dejado para pagar la cena de todos y llamando a la mesera con la otra mano, yo le di un último sorbo a mi refresco antes de contestar._

"_Si" dije sin dudarlo y el sonrió "También yo" ambos reímos juntos durante un par de segundos, hasta que una mujer de edad avanzada con un delantal colgando de su cintura se aproximo con la cuenta._

"_Ustedes son una hermosa pareja" dijo la mujer viéndonos a ambos y yo enrojecí mientras Sam le entregaba los billetes a la mujer "Eres preciosa" dijo mirándome y yo enrojecí una vez más, mirando a Sam que asentía débilmente._

"_Lo es" dijo sonriéndole a la camarera que después de desearnos las buenas noches nos dejo solos. " ¿Quieres ir a caminar conmigo?" dijo el chico mirando su reloj de muñeca y yo asentí, al tiempo que él me extendía su mano y me ayudaba a ponerme en pie._

_Su mano estaba fría, pero de inmediato, un sentimiento cálido invadió mi cuerpo, en especial la zona que el habia rozado con su piel. Me soltó rápidamente y pude ver como sus ojos cambiaban de color débilmente mientras caminábamos por las solitarias calles de Lima._

" _¿A dónde vamos?" pregunte riendo débilmente, la calle que transitábamos estaba apenas iluminada con dos faroles en la demarcación de las calles y avenidas, y no podía ver nada mas que el rostro de Sam, un par de centímetros mas arriba que el mío y mis propios pasos._

"_¿Importa?" pregunto el encogiéndose de hombros mientras fruncía el entrecejo y yo negué con la cabeza débilmente, aun no muy asegura. Apenas y conocía a ese chico, claro, era amigo de mis amigos y parecía ser buena persona, pero estábamos solos, como nunca habia estado con otro hombre antes._

"_No voy a robarte tus órganos y dejarte aquí tendida, Quinn" dijo rodando los ojos y yo reí con nerviosismo, estaba aterrada hasta los huesos sin siquiera analizar aquella posibilidad, mas lo estaba ahora, pero los ojos verde azulados del rubio me daban confianza y el silencio nocturno era arrullador._

"_Siempre me has llamado Quinn" dije mirándolo y el pareció no comprender "Santana y Puck me llamaban Fabray antes de que nos hiciéramos amigos" explique despacio y su semblante se relajo un poco "Pero tú me has llamado Quinn desde el primer día" agregue con una sonrisa y el suspiro débilmente._

"_Puedo llamarte Fabray si quieres" dijo dándome un ligero empujón con un hombro mientras reía "Quinn está bien" dije negando con la cabeza y el volvió a su antigua posición. "Te has adaptado bien a McKinley" dijo sonriendo._

"_¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunte mientras doblábamos la calle, Breadsticks estaba a un par de manzanas de distancia, y hasta ese momento, no me di cuenta de que habíamos estado caminando en círculos por los alrededores sin ir a ningún lugar en concreto, pero claro, Sam si lo sabía._

"_Yo vine aquí hace un año" dijo señalando las calles de Lima a la distancia "Vivíamos en Tennessee cuando a mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo aquí" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Me uní al equipo de futbol de inmediato pero fue hasta que me nombraron mariscal y golpee a un chico que comencé a importarle a la gente" dijo negando con la cabeza "n cambio tu" me ofreció su mano, la cual yo tome sin dudar haciendo estremecer mi cuerpo ante el contacto "Has tenido todas las miradas sobre ti el primer día" añadió con una sonrisa._

"_Incluida la mía" agrego en un susurro y yo enrojecí débilmente, gracias a la escasa luz el no pudo mirarme, pero su mano apretó con más fuerza la mía. "Y ahora eres una cheerios" dijo parándose en seco para mirar mi uniforme._

"_Y tú eres el mariscal de campo" añadí sonriendo, entendiendo el hilo conductor de sus comentarios. "Deberíamos salir algún día" dijo el retomando el paso y yo asentí débilmente confundida. "Creí que eso estábamos haciendo" dije encogiéndome de hombros y el rio, atrayéndome más a su lado en cada paso hasta que nuestros brazos se rozaban._

"_Si esto fuese una cita de verdad lo sabrías" dijo deteniéndose de nuevo, mirándome. Su cabello estaba desordenado por el viento, cayendo sobre sus ojos en mechones rubios, sus ojos eran cálidos y penetrantes mientras que su pulgar jugaba con el resto de los dedos de mi mano. "Te llevaría a un buen lugar" dijo acercándose más y por primera vez, yo no retrocedí, porque no quería hacerlo._

"_Pagaría la cuenta, porque un caballero siempre paga en la primera cita" dijo suspirando junto a mi frente y mis rodillas temblaron mientras hacia una fingida reverencia "Hablaríamos de todo y de nada" dijo mirando hacia el firmamento, cosa que yo imite. El cielo estaba encapotado, como era de esperar en Lima, pero un ligero destello de plata se abría paso entre las nubes. Habia luna llena aquella noche, y estaba en lo más alto del cielo, pero a la ve, muy cerca de nosotros._

"_Conduciría despacio camino a tu casa, porque no querría que te fueses aun" sus manos me sujetaron con más fuerza, fundiendo mis dedos en llamas contra los suyos, su mirada perforo mi cuerpo entero, mientras yo solo sonreía, imaginando todo lo que el narraba._

"_Y cuando estuviésemos frente a tu puerta" dijo mirando mis labios, apenas una mirada que yo no supe identificar al instante, pero mi cuerpo por suerte sí, porque se acerco un poco más, nuestras frente casi se rozaban, y nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a flaquear._

"_Me inclinaría sobre ti despacio" dijo el narrando lo que acababa de hacer con su cuerpo "Y te daría las buenas noches" yo me acerque un poco más, mientras el sonreía despacio, inclinándose a mi lado y depositando un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios, sin intenciones de profundizar el contacto._

_Pero eso fue suficiente, fue perfecto._

_Solo eso basto para que al separarnos, mirase a Sam Evans con otros ojos, ya no era el chico tonto que me habia derribado el primer día, si no el chico con el que habia compartido mi primer beso. Y no pude haberlo imaginado de otra forma._

Sam y yo subimos a su auto, el insistió en que el conduciría, no importaba que yo también estuviese a cargo de mi propia camioneta, Sam dijo que pasaríamos por ella luego, y yo no tuve mas argumentos sobre los cuales refutar.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunte abrochando mi cinturón mientras él hacía lo mismo y apagaba la radio que habia quedado encendida.

"¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?" pregunto riendo, introduciendo la llave en el contacto mientras yo me ruborizaba solo un poco. "Quiero que conozcas a alguien" dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba el auto del estacionamiento del restaurante que estaba próximo a cerrar.

"Son las diez de la noche en Lima" dije rodando los ojos sin dejar de mirarlo, mi cabeza reposaba en el asiento del copiloto y mis piernas estaban muy juntas, justo al frente del tablero. " ¿Quién esta despierto a esta hora?" pregunto riendo y el me imito.

"Ya verás" dijo sin despegar los ojos de las calles que transitábamos. El auto olia a aromatizante de pino y comida chatarra, pero no me importo, el olor de su piel era a cereza, mas aun sus labios cuando habían estado tan cerca de los míos, y no podía hacer mas que pensar en aquel aroma.

Finalmente, Sam estaciono al frente de la única casa en Lima que aun tenía las luces externas encendidas, era pequeña, blanca con los marcos de las ventanas en azul y un buzón ligeramente torcido en la entrada. Pero aquella no era su casa, ya que toco tres veces antes de que alguien abriera la puerta.

"Hola" dijo una mujer madura saludándonos con emoción, a pesar de la hora. "Martha, ella es Quinn" dijo el rubio colocando su mano en mi espalda, quemando mi piel, la mujer de cabellos blancos asintió débilmente mientras estrechaba mi mano "Esta dormida" dijo mirando a Sam quien asintió solo una vez antes de dar las gracias a la mujer que nos dejo esperando en el recibidor.

"Gracias Martha" dijo el rubio depositando unos cuantos billetes en un frasco de vidrio que la mujer tenía en una mesa, ella sonrió mientras contestaba sus palabras, en sus manos traía un pequeño cuerpo abrazado a si mismo, completamente inmóvil.

Sam le quito el peso de la niña a la mujer sin esfuerzo, cargándola con ternura depositando un beso en su cabeza. La pequeña era delgada y su cabello rubio estaba peinado en dos trenzas separadas que caían por su espalda. Aquella era la escena más tierna que habia visto en mi vida, un hombre grande y fuerte como Sam, cargando a aquella criatura indefensa perfectamente rompible en sus brazos.

No habíamos regresado aun al auto, cuando la pequeña despertó, mirándonos con curiosidad a ambos mientras rascaba uno de sus ojos con debilidad. "Sammy" dijo abrazando el cuerpo del chico quien reía encantado "Te he estado esperando" dijo mirándolo con desagrado y el se disculpo entre dientes "Stacy" dijo mirando a la chica que hasta ese momento noto, no estaban solos "Ella es Quinn" dijo apuntándome con su cabeza, ya que Stacy aun estaba sobre sus brazos.

"Quinn" dijo sonriéndome "Ella es mi hermana Stacy" la chica imito la sonrisa del mayor mientras buscaba acomodo para su cabeza en el hombro del chico "Hola Quinn" dijo parpadeando muy rápido "Eres muy bonita, me gusta mucho tu peinado" dijo sonriendo y yo le di las gracias, diciéndole que a mí también me gustaba el suyo.

" ¿Vamos a casa?" pregunto la rubia desde el asiento de atrás y las manos de su hermano se tensaron mas contra el volante mientras daba la vuelta en la calle próxima "No" dijo simplemente mirándola por el retrovisor "Vamos a recoger el auto de Quinn y luego acompañarla hasta su casa" dijo el chico sin mirarme, como si yo no estuviese.

"¿Por qué Quinn no se queda con nosotros?" pregunto ella sonriendo y Sam y yo reímos débilmente desde los asientos de adelante "Porque Quinn tiene que ir a dormir a su casa, con su mamá" explico él y la rubia frunció el entrecejo.

"Pero yo quiero que Quinn se quede conmigo" dijo la chica haciendo un puchero "Yo puedo dormir con Steve y tu y Quinn pueden dormir en la otra cama" asintió ella fascinada y Sam negó con la cabeza con gesto autoritario "Stacy" llamo una sola vez y la niña se disculpo.

"Tal vez si le pides a Quinn, ella acepte ir a comer un helado con nosotros mañana temprano" dijo Quinn mirándola por el retrovisor de nuevo y los ojos de la chica se encendieron "Quinn, Quinn, Quinn" llamo la rubia y yo voltee a mirarla desde el asiento del copiloto.

"Lo siento Stace" dije haciendo un puchero mientras Sam me miraba "Manana tengo entrenamiento desde muy temprano" los ojos de Stacy miraron sus pies y Sam suspiro desilusionado a mi lado "Pero podemos ir cuando termine" dije sonriéndole a la chica que recupero su sonrisa al instante.

"Si esta bien para ti" dije mirando a Sam quien asintió solo una vez, sin esconder la sonrisa que yo también mantenía en el rostro. "Oiste San" dijo la chica con una risa cantarina al igual que la de su hermano desde el asiento de atrás.

"Tenemos una cita con Quinn mañana" dijo ella riendo y yo la imite, al poco tiempo, Sam se nos unió, mientras despacio bajaba la velocidad, dejándonos de nuevo en la entrada de Breadsticks.

"Buenas noches, Stacy" dije al bajarme del auto y la chica me lanzo un beso desde el asiento de atrás "Nos vemos mañana" dijo ella sonriendo con tres espacios pequeños de dientes faltantes. Sam se bajo también del coche, rodeándolo rápidamente hasta estar a mi lado "Te acompañaremos hasta tu casa" aseguro el muy serio y yo asentí despacio, balanceándome sobre mis propios pies.

"En verdad la pase muy bien" dije antes de ser callado por sus labios nuevamente, esta vez, el contacto fue mucho más profundo. Sus labios se movían despacio sobre los míos mientras me sujetaba ligeramente por la cintura, y mis manos buscaban acomodo en su cuerpo.

"También yo" dijo sonriendo aun junto a mis labios mientras mis manos lo sujetaban por la nuca, rozando su cabello dorado que se movía al antojo del viento "También yo" repitió solo para el y yo mordí mi propio labio inferior débilmente, mientras que dándole una última sonrisa entraba a la camioneta protegiéndome del frio.

"Buenas noches Quinn" dijo junto a mi ventana antes de correr en dirección a su propio auto, en donde su pequeña hermana aguardaba cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos. Mi cuerpo completo temblaba mientras intentaba introducir la llave en contacto, y al hacerlo, tenía muchas ganas de gritar y reír sin parar.

"Buenas noches Sam" dije solo para mi al doblar la siguiente esquina, Sam y Stacy aun me seguían en su camioneta azul. Un poco más compacta que la que mamá y yo usábamos para viajar. Al llegar a casa, les dirigí una última mirada, pero ninguno de los dos me miraba a mi, si no a mi casa. Los labios de Stacy se movieron rápidamente dentro de la camioneta y Sam solo asintió una vez, aferrándose al volate con fuerza antes de sonreír en mi dirección de nuevo y perderse entre la oscuridad.

"**Cuéntamelo todo"** decía el mensaje en mi buzón proveniente de Santana, y al descolgar el teléfono, hablamos durante horas, cada conversación, cada sensación y aquel beso en medio de la noche fría que Sam me habia dado por primera vez en mi vida. Santana solo reia mientras decía cosas sin sentido, pero yo no estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que la latina decía del otro lado de la línea.

Aquella fue la primera noche que soñé con un hombre en toda mi vida, más específicamente, con Sam Evans.

**Hola! Vieron vieron! Ya hubo fabrevans! Jajaja espero les haya gustado! Comenten! Y gracias por leer gente bonita de FF!**

**Los invito a leer mis otras historias, Love story y Across the water!**

**Fabrevans-Overgron 4 ever! :P**


	6. Confesiones

**Gracias por leer **** comenten mas! :S**

**Confesiones**

Menta.

Sus labios sabían a menta con chocolate al fundirse contra los míos una vez más.

Menta, habia sido el sabor que el habia elegido para él y para Stacy aquella tarde, mientras yo, ya despojada de mi sucio uniforme de animadora de McKinley, los encontré en la única heladería establecida de Lima Ohio.

El pago por mi helado de chocolate, y supe que algo le faltaba al sabor desde que lo probé por primera vez, lo descubrí tiempo después, cuando aun con el sabor dulce del postre en mi garganta, el me beso de nuevo. Era el lo que le faltaba, su sabor, su aroma, su tacto y su piel para hacerlo todo perfecto.

Sabía que no debía de estar haciendo _eso, _que Stacy de tan solo cinco años estaba en la sala de mi casa mirando la televisión y que mi madre volvería en cualquier momento de la tienda, descubriendo el cuerpo de Sam sobre el mío, ambos en mi cama mientras el besaba mis labios con pasión renovada.

Pero no me importaba, solo estábamos el y yo, su pecho contra el mío y sus labios encima de los míos, con nuestras lenguas explorándose cada vez mas y nuestras manos vagando por la espalda y estomago del otro, sin saber qué hacer.

Chocolate.

Mis labios estaban ahora sobre la piel de su cuello, el con los ojos muy abiertos, yo con los míos cerrados con fuerza, mientras intentaba concentrarme en la labor, y no en cómo sus manos trazaban el contorno de mi espalda sobre la ropa.

Su piel sabia a cereza, con una ligera capa de sudor sobre ella, y me decidí a pensar, que tal vez, ese era el mejor sabor en todo el mundo. "No" dije simplemente en su oído, removiendo su mano que intentaba colarse bajo mi falda, acariciando mis muslos con las yemas de sus dedos.

El sonrió, asintiendo y yo suspire de nuevo, no quería más que ser tocada de nuevo de la forma en la que el me estaba tocando, pero no podía, habia prometido desde muy pequeña mantenerme virgen hasta el matrimonio, y aun y cuando aquella fuese solo una tonta promesa que le hice a mi padre ahora ausente, desde los diez años, me dispondría a cumplirla.

Aunque no quisiera, aunque en ese momento no tenía ni idea de lo que me perdía.

"No importa" dijo el ahora contra mi cuello, erizando los vellos de mis brazos y haciendo que mis labios se entreabrieran "Esta bien así" aseguro plantando un casto beso en mi nariz y yo sonreí agradecida. "Gracias" dije en un murmullo y el cerro los ojos débilmente. Su corazón latía a prisa contra mi cabeza, y su respiración aun estaba agitada, al igual que la mia y no pude evitar sonreír por dentro, al pensar que era yo quien causaba todas aquellas reacciones involuntarias en su cuerpo.

"Deberíamos bajar" dije arrugando la nariz y el me imito "No" dijo como un niño y yo rei débilmente, plantando un beso en su cuello haciendo que el suspirase y pusiera ambas manos en mis caderas "No me convencerás si sigues haciendo eso" canturreo contra mi oído y yo me separa bruscamente, acomodando mi cabello.

"Stacy está abajo" intente explicar sentándome sobre mis propias piernas en la cama que era demasiado angosta para ambos "Esta viendo televisión" dijo el rodando los ojos "Seguramente ni siquiera ha notado que nos fuimos" dijo imitando mi posición, para atraerme más contra su cuerpo, yo intente resistirme, pero no pude.

"Mi mamá regresara en cualquier momento" explique mirándolo a los ojos y el negó con la cabeza "¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que te quedes conmigo?" pregunto hundiendo su cabeza entre mi cabello, hablando consigo mismo "Te comprare una casa, te daré mi auto puedes quedarte con mis hermanos si quieres" dijo en medio de risas y yo lo imite, obligándolo a separar su cabeza de la mía.

"Vamos" dije lentamente tomando su cara entre mis manos y el asintió aun no muy convencido mientras yo acomodaba sus cabellos despeinados detrás de sus orejas "Vas a matarme, mujer" dijo riendo mientras yo me bajaba de encima suyo sonriendo también.

Habia sonriendo tanto en las últimas horas que mis mejillas comenzaban a acalambrarse, pero no importaba, porque cada vez que sonreía, el sonreía al frente mío también.

"Necesito el baño" dijo el sonriendo, soltando mi mano y yo asentí "Segunda puerta a la derecha" dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y solo yo asentí, confundida de que él lo supiera también. Sam no dijo nada, solo asintió mientras se despedía con un ligero "No me tardo".

"Stace" llame y la pequeña tras el sillón asomo du cabeza al aire, yo sonreí, mientras me sentaba al lado suyo, mirando caricaturas que estaban en la televisión desde que yo era una infanta. "Hola" dijo la niña sonriendo y yo le devolví el gesto, era casi imposible no devolverle la sonrisa a alguno de los chicos Evans.

"¿Quinn?" llamo la chica a mi lado y yo la mire, separando los ojos de la pantalla donde el gato sufría las consecuencias de intentar cazar a un pequeño ratoncillo café, no eran necesarias las palabras para entender la trama, y eso era lo maravilloso de todo.

"¿Vas a quedarte en nuestra casa?" pregunto ella mirando la puerta de madera que estaba cerrada "¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunte frunciendo el entrecejo y ella sonrió débilmente. "Hola chicas" dijo Sam bajando las escaleras rápidamente para encontrarse con nosotras en el salón, Stacy dejo de mirarme y volvió a fijar sus pequeños ojos en la pantalla del televisor.

Decidí no darle más importancia de la que las palabras de una niña de cinco años merecían, y mire al rubio a mi lado, sentado en uno de los brazos del sofá, mirándome también. "Eres tan hermosa" dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima, y antes de que yo pudiese decir algo, la otra rubia en el sofá se me adelanto "Gracias, ya lo sabía" dijo sin mirar a nadie en particular y nosotros reímos quedamente.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" pregunto el mirándome a los ojos, reposando su cabeza en mi cuello y yo calle "Antes de que tu madre venga" dijo suspirando débilmente "No" dije tocando su cabeza y el rio suavemente. "Bien" murmuro abrazándome por la cintura.

"¿Nunca tienes nada que hacer?" pregunte soltándome de su agarre y haciéndole un espacio en el sillón, el rio sordamente mientras asentía "Tengo que ir a ensayar a casa de Rachel más tarde" dijo haciendo un mohín y yo reí sin ganas.

Rachel Berry probablemente encabezaba la lista de personas no gratas de Santana, quien tenía una aun más numerosa lista de apodos para la chica que yo solo conocía de vista, y por su reputación casi inexistente. La latina admitía que cantaba bien, pero claro, sus arranques de divas y hambre por los reflectores la hacían una persona insoportable, además de su capacidad de vestir como una niña y una anciana al mismo tiempo.

"¿Ah sí?" pregunte separándome un poco de a su lado "No sabía que salías con ella" dije recalcando la palabra 'salir' y el asintió débilmente sin emoción "Hace como seis meses que empezamos a reunirnos en su casa todos los sábados" dijo sonriendo y yo rodé los ojos.

"Oh" dije intentando controlar las ganas de golpearlo y de llorar, el rio a mi lado, antes de inclinarse y besar mi mejilla, yo lo esquive y el rio más fuerte.

"Rachel es la co-capitana del Club Glee del que formo parte" dijo rodando los ojos y yo sentí como la presión en mi pecho disminuía "Nos reunimos en su casa los fines de semana para prepararnos para las competencias" añadió mirándome a los ojos "No hay nada entre ella y yo, Q" yo sonreí con autosuficiencia encogiéndome de hombros.

"Solo pensé que deberías revisar tus ojos si después de venir conmigo si decides ir con ella, porque eso es caer bajo" dije levantándome de mi asiento y el rio aun con más fuerza siguiéndome hasta la cocina.

"¿Estas celosa?" pregunto enarcando una ceja y yo negué con seguridad mirando los trastes sucios en la mesa sin mucha convicción de asearlos. "¿Por qué habría de estarlo?" dije encogiéndome de hombros y él se acerco mas "Nos conocimos ayer" el me miro dolido, y yo no estaba con ánimos de disculparme, solo quería ir y golpear a Rachel Berry, y a cualquier otra chica que Sam conociese.

"Sabes que no es así" dijo reposando su cabeza en mi hombro y abrazándome por detrás "Yo te conozco, Quinn Fabray" añadió contra mi oreja. "¿Ah sí?" pregunte rodando los ojos por sus frases hechas " ¿Cuál es mi primer nombre?" el me obligó a mirarlo y con sus ojos puestos sobre los míos beso mi frente con delicadeza.

"No se trata de eso" dijo suspirando sin separar sus labios de mi frente "Se trata de que si pudiese pasar cada segundo de mi vida contigo lo haría" no pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, y el me abrazo con mas fuerza "Quiero saber todo sobre ti y que tu sepas todo sobre mi" dijo en un susurro yo asentí débilmente.

"Lucy" dije sonriendo y él me imito "Mi primer nombre es Lucy" añadí al lado de su mejilla la cual bese suavemente. "Somos dos extraños Sam" dije aferrándome más a los músculos de su espalda. ¿Estaba mal todo aquello que sentía por alguien a quien no conocía en realidad? ¿Era peligroso? ¿Arriesgado e irresponsable?

"O casi" dijo contra mi pelo y yo asentí "O casi" añadí, completamente de acuerdo, porque algo que se sintiese tan bien, no podía estar mal en absoluto ¿o si?

"Quinnie, ya llegue" notifico mi madre entrando por la puerta de al frente, antes de gritar levemente al encontrar a una niña de ojos azules en su sala mirándola divertida "Hola Sra. Fabray" dijo Stacy en su tono de voz tan gracioso "Yo soy Stacy Evans, mucho gusto" mi madre se presento también mientras la chica reía, al igual que Sam y yo en la cocina.

"Mamá" dije saliendo de la cocina con Sam a mi lado "El es Sam Evans y ella es su hermana Stacy" dije señalándolos a ambos con la mano, Stacy sonrió de nuevo mientras el rubio permanecía estático a mi lado, en la entrada de la sala.

"Oh Hola Samuel" dijo mi madre dejando su bolso de brazo en un sofá y acercándose para estrechar la mano del chico que se la ofrecía "Puedes llamarme Judy" dijo sonriéndole y Sam asintió débilmente mientras decía que no era necesario que se refiriera a su persona con su nombre completo tampoco.

"¿Eres de por aquí?" pregunto mi madre mirando a los dos chicos, Sam a mi lado y Stace en el sofá, con la televisión ahora en mudo.

"En realidad" dijo Sam mirando hacia el techo de la casa "Nosotros solíamos vivir aquí" dijo sin separar la vista de la estructura del salón mientras mamá y yo lo mirábamos perplejas "Si" añadió Stacy sonriendo "Esta es nuestra casa" dijo con media sonrisa en sus labios mientras Sam miraba el piso, sin atrever a mirarme y mamá, sabia como siempre decidía dejarnos solos, llevándose a Stacy tras de si con la excusa de preparar galletas caseras, idea con la cual la rubia estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

"Lo sabías, y no me lo dijiste" dije en un murmullo, Sam seguía sin mirarme y yo tampoco lo quería mirar a él "¿Qué habia de malo en decirme?" pregunte escandalizada y Judy decidió encender el radio de la cocina para que Stace no escuchara mis gritos.

"No quería que supieras" dijo el negando con la cabeza, reposando su cabeza en el marco de la puerta "Por favor, Sam" dije bajado la voz, aun molesta "No es como si hubieses matado a alguien aquí ¿o si?" pregunte enmudeciendo y el negó con la cabeza muy serio, en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese reído, sonreído al menos, pero no ahora.

"Vivimos en un motel, Quinn" dijo bajando la voz "Mis padres se quedaron sin empleo hace unos meses y el banco nos quito la casa" dijo cerrando sus ojos "Comparto un cuarto con mis padres y con mis hermanos" dijo subiendo la voz "¿Crees que es algo que se dice en la primera cita?" pregunto riendo su ganas.

"Hola hermosa, lindo cuerpo, ah te puedo llevar a un motel ahora, pero claro, ahí van a estar mis padres y mis hermanos de cinco años, no te importa ¿verdad? " dijo fingiendo voz de seductor que no le quedaba nada mal, a pesar de las palabras crueles que proliferaba.

"¿Cuando pase de ser _la _chica a _una_ chica cualquiera, Sam?" dije abrazando mi cuerpo y él me miro arrepentido, sin decir nada "Explícame porque no se cómo en un momento era lo mejor que te habia pasado y al siguiente una chica que acabas de conocer en un bar y quieres llevarte a la cama" dije en un susurro, conteniendo las lagrimas que se desesperaban por salir de mis ojos.

"Quinn eso no fue lo que yo…" intento explicar pero cada palabra que salía de su boca hacia que las ganas de llorar incrementaran al extremo, ya no quería escucharlo, solo irme directamente a mi habitación, cerrar con llave y llorar por haber sido tan ilusa hasta quedar sin fuerzas, o hasta el lunes en la mañana, que tuviese que verlo de nuevo en la escuela, lo que pasara primero.

"Creí que eras diferente, Sam" dije jalando de mi cabello débilmente, con tal de sentir algo mas que aquella sensación de que estaban apuñaleando mi pecho "Soy diferente" interrumpió el, pero yo no deje que profundizara la idea, debía decir todo aquello que sentía, antes de pedirle que se fuera.

"Pero cuando dijiste que querías conocerme significaba algo mas ¿no?" pregunte ya sin controlar las lagrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas "Significaba que querías acostarte conmigo ¿verdad?" bufe molesta. Estaba enojada con él, por haberme mentido, con Santana, por haber insistido en que siguiera el orden natural de las cosas cuando lo volviese a ver, con Puck, por haberlo elegido para que fuese mi cita, pero sobre todo, conmigo misma por haber sido tan ingenua, y haber aprendido a quererlo tan pronto.

"Eso no es verdad" dijo negando con la cabeza, su labio inferior temblaba y sus manos estaban sujetando su nuca con fuerza. "Quiero estar contigo, Quinn" dijo acercándose un poco más para besarme, pero yo corrí el rostro, alejando nuestras caras un poco.

"Vete" musite despacio, el me miro con tristeza y resentimiento antes de asentir una sola vez, y alejándose de mi lado, entro en la cocina. "Stace, ya nos vamos" dijo con el dulce tono que acostumbraba para hablarle a la niña y todas las fortalezas de mi cuerpo se quebraron, doblándome a llorar amargamente en el rincón donde él me habia dejado.

"Adiós Quinn" dijo la niña desde los brazos de su hermano que la cargaban y limpie mis lagrimas con desesperación, Sam me miro solo una vez al pasar a mi lado, y yo desee internamente que el limpiase mis lagrimas, que me besara una vez mas y me dijera que aquella estúpida pelea no era enserio, que yo no era solo una chica mas a la que habia besado durante horas en su cama, pero no lo hizo.

"Adiós Stacy" murmure antes de que ambos rubios salieran por la puerta, solo la pequeña mirando hacia atrás. Y así, viendo solamente su espalda mientras salían de la propiedad, me tendí a llorar en el suelo, por haber creído que el amor como el nuestro podía ser posible.

Que podía ser real.

**Esteeee… no puedo decir nada mas que lo siento! Jajaja habia que mantenerlo real verdad? Jajaja espero que no me golpeen jajaja les prometo arreglar esto pronto jajajaja besos**

**Review! Actualizare cuando tenga minimo tres reviews (no me pongo exigente porque ya casi nadie sigue esta pareja) jajaja pero si hacen mas! Les traeré una sorpresa para los próximos! Besos fer**


	7. Misterios y pasiones

**Gracias por los comentarios! Besos **

**Misterios y pasiones**

Estaba aun inmóvil al lado de la mesa de la sala, con la espalda mullida por la dureza de la pared y todos mis músculos contraídos, mientras las lagrimas seguían brotando solas por mis ojos, ni siquiera podía moverme, era como si mi cuerpo estuviese fijo al suelo.

Era imposible saber cuánto tiempo habia pasado desde que Sam salió de la casa que alguna vez, fue suya. Podían ser minutos, asi como horas o incluso días, yo no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta, porque a pesar de que mi cuerpo siguiese allí, fundiéndose contra el tapiz, mi mente esta a kilómetros de distancia, tan lejos de allí como era posible mientras mentalmente intentaba repasar todas nuestras conversaciones.

¿Habia sido tan torpe? ¿Me habia perdido alguna conversación? ¿Habia malinterpretado las cosas? Porque tal vez, todas las cosas que yo sentía, y llegue a pensar que el sentía igual, eran solo ilusiones, y que los recuerdos mantenidos de esa tarde y la noche anterior eran solo fantasías de mi mente.

Que Sam Evans nunca me habia besado, o siquiera dicho mi nombre en voz alta, que todo lo habia imaginado, o peor, que mi propia mente me habia engañado al hacerme creer, que alguien podría llegar a quererme como los protagonistas de un cuento.

Pero mi mente no era tan creativa como para haberlo imaginado. Las marcas invisibles de sus dedos en mi cuerpo seguían ahí, al igual que el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío y el camino de sus labios de mi garganta a mis labios otra vez, desviándose ligeramente por la punta de mi nariz, mis parpados, frente y cabello, repitiendo mi nombre de mil maneras distintas entre beso y beso.

Intente convencerme (en repetidas ocasiones) que todo lo habia imaginado, que al cerrar los ojos y abrirlos de nuevo después de un par de segundos, el estaría al frente mío, con su sonrisa confiada en sus enormes labios, y sus ojos brillando más que nunca, diciendo que no se iría a ninguna parte, no sin mi.

Un segundo, una punzada de dolor golpeo directamente mi pecho, y la inseguridad me rodeo, porque tal vez, yo no era suficiente para el, yo solo era una extraña, la nueva y el era uno de los chicos mas populares de McKinley, un jugador estrella con una desconocida.

Dos segundos, con los ojos aun más cerrados que antes intente controlar las lagrimas, y mentalmente me repetía, "estará aquí, estará aquí". Mis manos convertidas en puños comenzaron a temblar por la presión ejercida, al punto de que mis unnas dejaron marcas momentáneamente imborrables en la palma de mis manos.

Tres segundos, yo seguía esperando, deseando internamente no haber sido tan torpe, haberle pedido que se quedara, que solo me abrazara y prometiese que de ahora en adelante, no habrían mas mentiras entre nosotros, y no dejarlo ir hasta que prometiera que estaría conmigo siempre.

Cuatro segundos, la oscuridad se apodero de mi nuevo, y un frio inexistente atravesó mi columna al tiempo que una voz en mi cabeza repetía "simplemente no te quiere" y yo intentaba callarla sin éxito alguno, como si fuese una canción imposible de borrar de mi cabeza.

Cinco segundos, lentamente, abrí los ojos, siendo cegada momentáneamente por la renovada luz solar que se colaba por una ventana del salón, observe todo con detenimiento. Los cojines aun desordenados donde Stacy miro televisión toda la tarde, mientras Sam y yo nos besábamos en el piso de arriba, las compras de mi madre en un rincón de la entrada, donde las habia dejado para estrechar la mano de Sam y besar el la mejilla a su pequeña hermana. La puerta cerrada, la cual el viento se encargo de azotar instantes después de que Stacy y Sam se partieron por entre las calles en su camioneta.

Todo alrededor indicaba que alguna vez, ambos rubios habían estado allí, pero de ellos no había ni un solo rastro, solo recuerdos que ahora sabían a acido.

"Quinnie querida" llamo mi madre saliendo de la cocina, mirándome tendida en el piso con las manos cubriendo mis ojos por completo. "Háblame Quinn" dijo acercándose más a mí, pero yo apenas y la escuchaba, mi corazón latía con dificultad, y las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos ya cansados cubrían por completo mi rostro y regazo.

"Quiero estar sola" dije en un hilo de voz quebrada y ella asintió, besando la coronilla de mi cabeza apenas, y volvió a la cocina en silencio. Mis gimoteos llenaban la sala por completo y apenas y podía respirar.

El me habia mentido, yo habia creído en él y me habia fallado.

Quería golpearlo, quería gritarle mil cosas en su rostro, pero más que nada, quería odiarlo, sin éxito alguno. Judy asomo su cabeza por la puerta una vez más al escucharme ponerme en pie y subir las escaleras rápidamente en dirección a mi habitación, pero no dijo nada, solo volvió a su labor preparando las galletas de avena que estaban en el horno, llenando la estancia de aquel delicioso aroma que a duras penas me reanimaba.

Me acerque en silencio a la cama, aun estaban las sabanas arrugadas, con el contorno de nuestros cuerpos al caer encima de ella, sus labios sobre los míos y mis manos en sus omoplatos, acercándolo más en cada movimiento.

No me atreví a lanzarme sobre el lecho, desfigurando el contorno de la espalda de Sam sobre la tela, y completamente rendida, me deje caer sobre el frio suelo. Quería llorar, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que no lo necesitaría para ser feliz, que encontraría a alguien más, que habia podido vivir 16 años sin él y que podría hacerlo mil mas, pero no podía, ni quería hacerlo.

Toque mis brazos con las yemas de mis dedos, convencida de que otras manos podrían proporcionar las caricias que en el habia encontrado, pero no funciono, cuando el rubio rozaba su cuerpo contra el mío sentía miles de descargas eléctricas iniciando en la zona que el habia tocado, pero ahora, solo sentía mis manos húmedas sobre mi piel, intentando vagamente darme consuelo a mí misma.

Mis lagrimas comenzaron a secarse solas, y cada vez, las ansias de romper algo eran más distantes, al punto, que ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar, si quiera pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Mire hacia mi guardarropa, fijando la mirada en la enorme caja de historietas aun a medio leer y un nudo se formo en mi estomago y garganta.

A duras penas me arrastre hasta ella, y la mire con detenimiento, eran suyas, no habia dudas. Sam era el niño pequeño que pensé coleccionaba aquellas historietas que habían sido mis únicas amigas en los días solitarios de Lima, cuando aun nadie en la escuela sabia de mi nombre o existencia.

Las mire todas de nuevo, Spiderman, Batman, Los cuatro Fantásticos, todas aquellas ilustraciones con texto escaso que habían hecho que la casa fuese un lugar soportable, todas y cada una de sus páginas me recordaba al primer chico que rompió mi corazón, que mi hizo sentir que yo no importaba después de haberme hecho creer que era la persona más especial en el mundo.

Mire mi teléfono en la cama, recordando perfectamente el cómo Sam lo habia lanzado a un lado cuando comenzó a sonar al lado de nuestros cuerpos, mientras que yo reía débilmente, y sus labios rozaban mi garganta. Lo sostuve entre mis manos sin convicción, y marque los números que conocía de memoria, esperando pacientemente que después de los timbres, sonase su voz.

"Hola" dijo cansado, su voz era seca y sin emoción alguna, y de pronto me atreví, a pensar que habia estado llorando tanto como yo. "Quinn" dijo débilmente, casi en un susurro que se adueño de mi cuerpo y lo hizo sacudirse débilmente.

Una lagrima bajo de nuevo por mi mejilla, convencida de que a pesar de que debía odiarlo, simplemente no podía, no aun, no a Sam "Hola" dije también muy bajo, y mi voz se quebró débilmente. El silencio se apodero de la línea, el no decía nada, tampoco yo, pero ambos sabíamos que el otro seguía allí, y de alguna manera, nuestras respiraciones se repondrían la una a la otra, manteniendo una charla informal a través de nuestros cuerpos mudos.

"¿Son tuyas verdad?" dije mirando la caja que yacía a mis pies "Mi habitación era antes la tuya" dije en un susurro mirando las paredes, imaginándolas antes cubiertas de imágenes de chicas semidesnudas y las bandas favoritas del rubio, con su guitarra en un rincón y un balón de futbol siempre al lado de su cama, que ahora era la mía.

"Si" contesto el secamente "La habitación de tu madre era de mis padres y al lado de la tuya dormían Steven y Stacy" dijo recordando y yo asentí débilmente.

"Entonces son tuyos" dije paseando mis manos por la caja de cartón a mi lado "Todas las historietas" dije sin separar los ojos de ellos, sus colores eran atrayentes, y abrían las puertas a un nuevo mundo, en donde ni Sam y yo existíamos, y por ende, no habia dolor alguno dentro de mí.

"¿Es por eso por lo que llamas?" pregunto del otro lado de la línea, y casi pude ver su entrecejo fruncido con diversión, hasta que su cansada respiración trono junto a mi oído "Pensé que…querías hablar" dijo malhumorado y yo negué con la cabeza, consciente de que el no podía verme.

"No hay nada que decir" dije mirando mis pies descalzos y el bufo del otro lado de la línea "Puedes odiarme Quinn" dijo con una pesada voz que yo jamás habia escuchado salir de sus labios "Pero por favor no me juzgues" dijo un poco mas bajo "Porque no sabes lo que he tenido que pasar"

"Tampoco sabes tu lo que yo he pasado" dije gritándole al aparato, y un par de lagrimas rebeldes se colaron por entre mis ojos "Crei que eras distinto a el" dije sujetando mi estomago con fuerza, tanto que mis unas se clavaron en mi vientre, haciéndome gritar de dolor "Crei que no te ibas a rendir cuando todo se pusiera mal" dije llorando de nuevo y el callo.

"Quinn" dijo en un susurro y yo enmudecí, mi nombre nunca habia sonado mejor en labios de otra persona. Yo solo quería que el volviese, que dijese que quería estar conmigo, que yo sabría todo su pasado y el conocería el mío de memoria, que juntos escribiríamos el presente sin importar el futuro incierto. "Nosotros no estamos saliendo" dijo finalmente y algo en mi pecho se rompió con fuerza. "Quinn, me gustas, en verdad" dijo suspirando con fuerza "Pero, demonios Quinn" dijo con fuerza, aventando algo muy fuerte "Vivo en un motel con mi familia, tengo que sacar buenas calificaciones, soy mariscal de campo en el equipo favorito para esta temporada, debo cuidar a mis hermanos en las tardes y trabajar por las noches" dijo muy rápido.

"No tengo tiempo para salir con nadie" mi cuerpo entero se contrajo y luego comenzó a temblar, muy rápido "Aunque nunca haya querido nada con más intensidad como quiero salir contigo" dijo finalmente, casi podía imaginarlo, revolviendo sus cabellos rubios con una mano mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

"He querido salir contigo desde el día que tropezaste conmigo en la escuela" dijo suspirando y yo lo imite, completamente devastada "Eres lo que quiero, Quinn" añadió débilmente "Pero no lo que necesito ahora" un ligero gemido de dolor se escapo de mi garganta y el callo por un segundo "Y yo tampoco soy lo que tú necesitas ni mereces ahora" dijo muy despacio, con su voz arrulladora, la misma que habia usado antes de besarme por primera vez.

"Supongo que es todo" dije encogiéndome de hombros, intentando creer en mis palabras, el rio débilmente del otro lado de la línea, donde podía escuchar a Stacy riendo débilmente mientras miraba la televisión. "Supongo" concordó el sonriendo sin ganas, tal y como yo lo hacía.

"Te amo" dijo después de una pausa interminable y mi corazón latió con fuerza "Se que tal vez no tenga sentido para ti, porque nos conocemos desde hace poco" dijo riendo sin emoción "Pero en verdad lo hago Quinn" imagine que lo decía en mi oído, que su respiración tocaba mi cuello al mencionar aquellas palabras, pero eso solo empeoro las cosas.

"No lo digas" dije negando con la cabeza, mis cabellos revolotearon por el aire, haciendo que varios mechones se unieran a mi rostro húmedo "Por favor" añadí más bajo y el callo "Solo lo harás más difícil" pensé en voz alta y el suspiro de nuevo.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo, Quinn" pregunto del otro lado de la línea "No deberían ser asi las cosas" dijo suspirando y yo lo imite. "Tal vez si hubiese venido unos meses antes" dijo despacio y yo asentí, tal vez así, hubiésemos podido estar juntos, de la forma en la que no podíamos ahora.

"No te conozco Sam" dije suspirando, secando mis lágrimas y débilmente, poniéndome de pie, con las únicas fuerzas que me quedaban y lentamente, me acosté en la cama como si fuese a dormir, aun con el teléfono sobre mi oreja y su respiración del otro lado de la línea.

"Yo tampoco Quinn" dijo el despacio "Pero aun así, te quiero" añadió y no pude evitar sonreír tristemente, porque ese era innegablemente, el final de algo que aun no habia comenzado si quiera.

"Yo también te quiero" concorde llorando de nuevo, antes de cortar la llamada e instantáneamente, comenzó a hacerme falta el escuchar su respiración contra mi oído y el sonido de su voz al pronunciar mi nombre en un susurro que se llevaba el viento.

"Quinnie querida" dijo mi madre desde las escaleras de abajo "Hay alguien aquí abajo que quiere verte" su voz sonaba entusiasmada, y arrastrando los pies, salí de _nuestra _habitación para encontrar a Judy de la mano de un hombre cuyo rostro estaba impreso en mi memoria.

" ¿Qué hace el aquí?" pregunte desde el último peldaño de la escalera, señalando al hombre que aun con su abrigo puesto me sonreía, siempre encantador y jovial a los ojos de quienes no conocían tan bien como yo, la bestia que yacía bajo el traje.

Russell Fabray, mi _padre._


	8. Drama familiar

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Familia**

"¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?" pregunte mirando a mi madre desde el último escalón, Judy tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el hombre a su lado sonreía, como si a mi pudiese convencerme con aquella misma sonrisa que habia enamorado a mi madre años antes de mi alumbramiento. Como si todo el daño fuese curado con solo ver sus dientes resplandecientes.

"El es tu padre, Quinn" dijo ella mirándome enfadada y yo rodé los ojos, mientras los miraba a ambos, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca uno del otro, y ella le sonreía cada vez que el le dedicaba una mirada fugaz. "Lo sé" dije yo subiendo un poco más en la escalera, los ojos me dolían, al igual que el resto del rostro. "Ya nos conocíamos ¿recuerdas?" pregunte cruzándome de brazos al igual que ella.

"Quinn" dijo el atrayendo la atención, caminando hacia mí con parsimonia "He cambiado, Quinnie" aseguro sonriéndome, haciendo que mi estomago se revolviese. "No me importa" grite exasgerada, llevando una mano a mi frente y golpeándola con fuerza, Judy abrió mucho los ojos, y justo cuando estaba por reprenderme, Russell la interrumpió.

"Quinnie" llamo dulcemente, acercándose mas "Compre esta casa para que los tres pudiésemos empezar de nuevo" dijo con una sonrisa e instantáneamente, todas la piezas del rompecabezas se unieron en mi mente. Russell habia comprado la casa, Russell habia convencido a mama de ir a aquel lugar, era con Russell con quien ella salía casa todas las noches.

Estaban juntos, de nuevo.

"Yo no quiero comenzar de nuevo" dije en un gimoteo y mi madre me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero yo no podía mirarla a ella, era demasiado doloroso ser traicionada por dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida en un mismo día.

Ambos me habían mentido.

"Quinn, ru madre y yo vamos a casarnos de nuevo en el invierno próximo" dijo el ahora mas serio y mi madre trago saliva con dificultad "Tienes una invitación para pertenecer a esta familia" los agujeros de su nariz se ampliaron mientras Judy miraba sus zapatos de tacon sin emoción, abrazando su cuerpo a la altura de sus hombros "Si no la aceptas ya sabes donde esta la puerta" dijo señalando la entrada y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente.

"Soy tu hija" dije mirando a mi madre, pero ella le huyo a mi mirada con miedo visible en casa uno de los poros de su piel "Si te vas" dijo el hombre atrayendo mi mirada "Ya no eres nada nuestro" dijo triunfante y yo lo mire, solo un segundo.

Sus ojos eran marrones, pero inyectados de fuego. No habia cambiado en nada, seguía siendo aquel hombre al que yo amaba y odiaba con la misma intensidad, el monstruo que me acechaba durante las noches de luna nueva y no se iba del rincón de mi habitación hasta que finalmente rendida, abrazaba a un nuevo día.

"Bien" dije subiendo la habitación, por un momento pensé, que aquel seria solo un pequeño drama, que subiría las escaleras y minutos después, mamá subiría por mi con la cena en una bandeja, pero eso no sucedió ni siquiera cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, contando los segundos para que llamase a la puerta.

"Tienes treinta minutos para recoger tus cosas" grito la bestia enfurecida desde la plata baja, y yo mire con temor mi habitación, no tenía muchas cosas, pero la idea de conducir sola por doquier como hacíamos antes ya no resultaba apetecible tampoco, porque necesitaba a mi madre.

"_Hola, estás hablando al teléfono de Santana, si no contesto aquí intenta en casa, si no tienes ese número, será por algo, perdedor" _anuncio la contestadora de una de mis mejores amigas y por un instante, el mensaje me hizo reir, hasta que marque el numero de la casa de la latina y no hubo respuesta, al igual que en la casa de Britt y su teléfono personal.

"Deben de estar juntas" llore en el interior mientras repasaba mentalmente a las personas a las cuales podía acudir mientras metía la mayor cantidad de ropa posible en los bolsos de viaje con el logo de la escuela que habia tomado de los vestidores de las animadoras el primer dia que me cambie en ellos, eran bastante amplios pero no como para llevarlo todo.

Tome la ropa y los zapatos, y a duras penas entraron en un bolso, mientras que los útiles escolares los puse en la caja donde antes estaban los comics de Sam, que escondí en un rincón mientras las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, y revisaba cuanto tiempo me quedaba.

Apenas unos minutos me separaban de no tener un hogar, ni una familia, y considere la posibilidad de quedarme, de sonreír en silencio mientras Russell y Judy fingían ser una familia feliz a mi lado, pero aquello seria mil veces peor que no tener a nadie.

Y no tenía a nadie a quien acudir.

"Hola" dije rendida, consciente de que no habia nadie mas que el que pudiese ayudarme, y después de todo, el era aun mi amigo ¿no? ¿lo habíamos sido alguna vez? " ¿P…puedo ir a tu casa?" pregunte en un gimoteo y del otro lado de la línea, el chico no contesto nada "Me..me han corrido de la mía" dije en un susurro abrazando mi cuerpo y mis maletas sobre la cama "Claro" dijo el después de un instante y casi pude verlo sonreír del otro lado cosa que me tranquilizo un poco.

"Te enviare la dirección por mensaje" dijo el antes de colgar "Grr..gracias" añadí con un último aliento mientras levantaba los pesados bolsos y los colocaba uno en casa hombro, haciéndome tambalear ligeramente.

"Devolveré el auto mañana temprano" le notifique a la pareja que me miraba expectante desde el sofá, Russell mirando su reloj de muñeca contando los minutos que me quedaban "No es necesario" dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, limpiando sus lagrimas "Si lo es" añadí abriendo la puerta, apenas un clic de la cerradura "No quiero nada tuyo" dije colocando las llaves de la casa al lado de las llaves suyas, sobre la mesa del recibidor, y un ligero gritito se escapo de entre sus labios mientras los ojos de su ex esposo brillaban con fuego abrasador.

"Adiós" dijo ella, pero yo no le conteste, solamente azote la puerta y corrí hacia el auto, protegiéndome del frio nocturno que hacia revolotear mis cabellos y levantar mi falda. Releí el mensaje con la dirección tres veces, memorizándola mientras doblaba a la derecha, con las lágrimas nuevamente brotando de mis ojos.

Un par de giros mas en las distintas calles y habia llegado, al menos eso indicaba el buzón que señalaba el 204 de la calle Tronse. Apenas y toque la puerta, ya con mis improvisadas maletas a mi lado, el cabello hecho un desastre así como mi maquillaje corrido y ropa arrugada.

"Hola querida" dijo una mujer de edad media al recibirme, sus ojos me inspeccionaron rápidamente, y luego se abalanzó hacia mi cuerpo, arrullándome con sus brazos y pecho. Yo le correspondí, llorando en su hombro quedamente, ignorando a la pequeña niña de cinco años que me sonreía abrazada a la pierna de su madre. "Tú debes ser Quinn" dijo ella separándose, tocando mi cabello protectoramente con sus manos.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, más joven que mi madre y con su cabello castaño recogido con unos palillos chinos formando un moño, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla deshilachado en los ruedos y una camiseta ligera protegida por un delantal de cocina manchado por los años. "Yo soy Daphne y ella es mi otra hija, Sophie" dijo sonriendo débilmente mientras yo asentía, limpiando mis lagrimas.

"Lo siento mucho, bonita" dijo ella realmente arrepentida y yo le sonreí "¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Al menos esta noche" asegure rápidamente y ella negó "No tengo a donde ir" añadí llorando amargamente sobre su hombro una vez más. "Puedes quedarte tanto como quieras "Dijo besando mi cabello, mientras yo veía una figura masculina bajar las escaleras de dos en dos.

La escasa luz hacia que el rostro y hombros descubiertos del chico brillasen mas, igual que sus ojos verdes y profundos que exigían una explicación a gritos, pero su boca muda estaba completamente cerrada, formando una línea casa perfecta mientras el recorría el contorno de su mohawk con sus manos, sin dejar de mirarme.

"Noah" llamo su madre y el separo sus ojos de los míos, mientras Daphne me soltaba y miraba al mayor de sus hijos quien estaba detrás suyo, aun con ambos pies unidos al peldaño de las escaleras "Enséñale a Quinn su nueva habitación" dijo sonriéndome y yo enrojecí, atrofiada por la idea de ser una carga "Tu dormirás conmigo" dijo mirando a la niña que se encogió de hombros.

"Ven Fabray" dijo el chico haciéndome una seña para que lo acompañara en el subir de las escaleras "Gracias" dije mirando a la Sra. Puckerman quien sonreía, visiblemente preocupada y apenada "No hay de que querida" dijo ella acomodando un mechón tras mi oreja "Nosotros somos tu familia ahora" añadió con una sonrisa y yo asentí débilmente, sin fuerzas.

"¿No vas a preguntarme porque vine a mitad de la noche a tu casa pidiéndote que me dejes quedarme?" pregunte mirando la amplia espalda del chico que solamente negó una vez "Estoy seguro que me contaras cuando estés lista, Fabray" dijo sin mirarme, su voz era áspera, queda, pero tranquilizante.

"Gracias, Puck" dije asintiendo mientras el abría la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, el cual estaba recogido para que fuese yo quien lo ocupara, algunas cosas estaban aun en el suelo, como si alguien las hubiese aventado todas para hacer lugar a cosas nuevas.

"No es mucho" dijo el paseando sus ojos por la habitación "Pero es algo" añadió encogiéndose de hombros "Es perfecto" dije sinceramente sonriéndole y el me imito, solo por un segundo. "¿Santana sabe que estas aquí?" pregunto cargando uno de mis bolsos y colocándolo sobre la pequeña cama.

"Se lo dire mañana" dije preocupada, no quería poner en riesgo su relación, menos aun la amistad entre Santana y yo, ya habia perdido muchas cosas aquel dia, no podía soportar una mas. "Yo ya se lo he dicho" dijo sonriendo débilmente "Perdón, pero estaba con ella cuando me hablaste" dijo sentándose en la mullida cama que se retorció por su peso "No importa" dije encogiéndome de hombros, imitando su acción.

Apenas y cabíamos ambos sentados en la pequeña cama de Sophie, y su habitación decorada de rosa me recordaba mi infancia, asi como la casa de muñecas que reposaba al lado de la ventana y las zapatillas de ballet colgando de la puerta junto con su pequeño tutu.

"¿Quieres hablar?" pregunto tragando saliva y yo negué con la cabeza, rascándome los parpados que cada vez, pesaban mas "Bien" dijo aplaudiendo una vez "Porque no soy muy bueno con las palabras" dijo aliviado y yo reí, por primera vez en la noche lo hice realmente, porque Puck estaba alivianando el ambiente con sus comentarios que no pretendían ser graciosos y con su mirada fija en mis ojos.

" ¿Necesitas un abrazo?" pregunto de nuevo abriendo sus brazos, y esta vez, yo asentí, sus brazos enormes rodearon mi cuerpo como si fuesen un par de alas, y mi cabeza rápidamente encontró acomodo en su pecho, solamente cubierto por una camiseta blanca y ligera.

"Necesito que me mientas" dije aun con el rostro contra su cuerpo y el rio quedamente, escéptico "¿Por qué?" Pregunto sin soltarme, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello ligeramente, apenas una caricia que de vez en cuando rozaba mis mejillas, sujetándome con más fuerza. Su corazón apenas y latía dentro de su pecho, y su respiración era desigual, olía a madera y a sudor, y su aliento a menta contra mi oído.

"Si me mientes ahora" dije sin soltarlo, mis manos estaban junto a mi rostro, apenas y separando mi mejilla de su pecho, y las suyas me sujetaban por la espalda "No me dolerá tanto cuando me mientas luego" explique en medio de un sollozo y el comenzó trazando círculos a lo largo de mi espalda, mientras vagamente tarareaba una canción contra mi cabeza.

"Estoy enamorado de Santana" dijo en medio de una risa y yo lo imite, sin soltarlo. Puck era mi salvavidas ahora, y si lo soltaba, amenazaba con ahogarme. "Esa ya la sabia" dije rodando los ojos contra su pecho, el no me miro, pero sabia que yo conocía la verdad, que el no quería a Santana, y que la latina tampoco estaba enamorada de el, que solo era sexo sin sentimientos, que lo hacían solo para no estar solos.

"Yo no te quiero" dijo contra mi oído, abrazándome con más fuerza, yo no lo veía, pero sabía que sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, que sus manos tocaban apenas mi cintura y que su corazón latía con más prisa.

"Esa es nueva" susurre riendo y él me imito, besando ligeramente un mechón de mi cabello mientras jugueteaba con los demás "Duerme" dijo soltándome lentamente, pero yo lo abrace con más fuerza, por alguna razón, llorando de nuevo.

"Quédate conmigo" susurro una voz que no era la mía saliendo por mi garganta, aquella voz sonaba necesitada, ansiosa y temerosa, y comencé a temer de mi misma, más que de aquel hombre que me miraba inexpresivo de pie junto a la cama.

"Quinn no se si deba" intento pero yo lo mire de nuevo, cruzando las piernas cayendo por un extremo de la cama "No quiero estar sola" dije mirando mis manos, cansadas y húmedas por limpiar todas mis lagrimas "Solo esta noche" agregue en un susurro.

"Solo esta noche" coincidió el asintiendo, acercándose de nuevo mientras yo le hacia un lugar y tomaba una de las mantas que estaban dobladas en el piso "Y no hagas nada raro" dijo él y ambos reímos en silencio. El pecho de Puck estaba contra mi espalda, y sus manos rodeaban mi estomago, mientras su cabeza reposaba en mi hombro y yo estaba abrazada a mí misma, intentando controlar las lagrimas que inexplicablemente, no se habían secado de mi interior.

"Puck" llame débilmente y el apenas y se movió, la frazada apenas y cubría nuestros cuerpos, pero yo no tenía frio, el no me miro, ni dio señales de que me escuchaba, pero yo sabía que lo hacía por el cómo respiraba con más prisa contra mi oído.

"Yo tampoco te quiero" agregue mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras el sonreía, acercándose más contra su cuerpo y su ligera risa me arrullo por el resto de la noche, aunque claro, el hombre que me abrazaba por lo bajo no era el mismo que lo hacía en mis sueños.

**Mmmm quick? Quien escribe esto? Jajaja ni idea, díganme que les parece la idea de este triangulo amoroso momentáneo jajaja besos fer **

**Reviews…**


	9. Despertar

**Triste porque casi no comentaron siguiente capi…comenten mas si quieren que cosas buenas pasen**

**Despertar**

"Puck" susurre frente a su rostro al dar media vuelta sobre mi cuerpo y descubrir que el moreno habia cumplido su promesa, que se habia quedado a mi lado toda la noche, muy cerca de mí. El no se movió, solo suspiro débilmente mientras yo intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, golpeándolo ligeramente con una almohada.

"Es domingo" susurro a modo de respuesta y yo sonreí, incorporándome débilmente para mirar el reloj de pared en forma de gato cerca de la ventana '7:13 a.m' rezaba el aparato digital y no pude evitar reír fuertemente al tiempo que el chico del mohawk desordenado miraba en dirección del reloj también.

"Estás loca, Fabray" dijo rodando los ojos, dejándose caer con fuerza de nuevo en dirección hacia la almohada mientras yo reía cada vez con más fuerza "Lo siento" dije en medio de una risotada y él me imito, rascándose los ojos con fastidio.

"Está bien" dijo el encogiéndose de hombros aun abrazado a la suave almohada en modo de respuesta, sus ojos estaban cerrados apenas, dándome una perfecta visibilidad de sus parpados demarcados, con pequeñas venas violáceas atravesándolos y por dentro, sus ojos móviles inquietos. Los ojos del moreno estaban enmarcados con dos hileras de pestañas, cada una mas larga que la anterior, dándole un aspecto infantil para quien solo mirase sus ojos, dejando escapar su sonrisa sarcástica y su cuerpo trabajado.

"Deja ya de mirarme" susurro esta vez más débil y yo reí de nuevo, dejando caer mi cabeza nuevamente sobre el colchón ahora carente de almohada, sonriendo bobamente "No se que tanto me miras" dijo abriendo los ojos, y por supuesto, yo estaba una vez más contemplándolo, descubriendo una facción nueva de su rostro a cada segundo, irremediablemente, comparando la perfección de su cara con lo perfecto de Sam en general, ambos se quedaban cortos uno del otro.

"No me mires así" dije enrojeciendo débilmente, escapándole a sus ojos verdes profundos que desnudaban mi alma en cada vistazo, y sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho inmóviles que amenazaban con tocarme a cada instante.

"Así me mirabas tu" dijo sonriendo, su escaso cabello se desordeno y yo sonreí, pensando que aquel chico del mohicano temible y el entrecejo fruncido era probablemente uno de mis mejores amigos en el momento, si contar a Santana y a Brittany y por supuesto a Sam, que no entraba en la categoría de amigos exactamente.

"No es cierto" dije chillando un poco y el rio de nuevo con mas fuerzas, incorporándose débilmente, resignado a no dormir mas aquella mañana soleada "¿Ah no?" pregunto reposando su espalda en la madera de la cama " ¿No estabas pensando que era sumamente atractivo y que mi rostro es casi perfecto?" dijo mas alto y yo rodé los ojos riendo "Porque eso es lo que pienso cada vez que…." Dejo el en aire, mirando mis ojos y luego mis labios sin decir nada.

"Olvídalo" cerrando los ojos y yo enmudecí, porque ambos sabíamos lo que habia estado a punto de decir, que era lo mismo que pensaba cada vez que me miraba a mi, pero no lo dijo, así que el ambiente se lleno de incomodidad de pronto, mas aun que la que hubiese reinado de haber dicho esas palabras faltantes.

"Deberia llamar a Santana" dije inclinándome encima suyo para tomar mi teléfono sobre la mesa de noche, pero el me detuvo en seco, colocando su mano sobre mi antebrazo "No" dijo cortante y yo me detuve, mi cabello caia como cascada a ambos lados de mi rostro, rozando su pecho con las puntas, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y su respiración comenzaba a resultar incomoda al encontrarse con la mia.

"Debe de estar en el gimnasio con Brittany" explico sin soltarme y yo no altere la posición tampoco "Oh" dije suavemente, recordando que yo misma habia sido invitada a formar parte de aquella tradición matutina, pero lo habia olvidado por completo "Además" agrego el con su voz carrasposa, haciendo que mi cabello se ondeara "No creo que le guste saber que estas aquí" dijo mas bajo, sin separar sus ojos de los míos.

"Pensé que habías dicho que ya sabía que me estaba quedando en tu casa" dije a como pude, intentando desde ese momento inventar una excusa para explicarle a mi mejor amiga, porque habia ido a casa de su novio a la mitad de la noche y pedido que durmiese en mi misma cama para no estar sola.

'Me refiero aquí" dijo mirando hacia sus piernas "Encima mío" agrego sonriendo y yo enrojecí, descubriendo ambas piernas mías rozando las suyas, y mis brazos casi tocando su pecho, mientras que mi cabello producía cosquillas en su cuello y brazos "Lo…lo siento" dije intentando regresar a mi puesto pero el negó con la cabeza solo una vez.

"No dije que te tenias que ir" aseguro mirándome con aquellos ojos suyos, ondeando sus pestanas como el aleteo de mil mariposas capaces de producir un huracán al otro lado del mundo, y mis rodillas temblaron junto a las suyas, mientras mi boca se entreabría.

"Mira Fabray" dijo soltando mi brazo, pero yo no tenía ni la fuerza ni la voluntad como para escapar de entre sus alas "Según lo que se" dijo haciendo una pausa dramática "Tu relación con Sam esta en algo asi como un coma inducido" agrego sonriendo y yo no pude pensar, como unos labios tan hermosos podían decir palabras tan crueles y dolientes "Hable con el anoche antes de que vinieras" dijo sin mirarme.

"Por eso no te sorprendió que viniese contigo y no con el" asentí entendiendo todo de repente y el correspondió "Así que…" dijo aplaudiendo solo una vez en el aire "A como yo veo las cosas tienes dos opciones" numero con sus largos dedos, maltratados en las yemas, igual que los de Sam "Una, te quedas aquí llorando el resto del dia porque el bastardo de tu padre hizo que te echaran" sonreí débilmente, se sentía bien escuchar que alguien más lo despreciaba tanto como yo.

"¿Y la segunda?" pregunte enmudeciendo al final y el sonrió victorioso antes de contestar.

"Vives de la manera que quieres" agrego triunfante extendiendo los brazos como un enorme ave a punto de volar lejos muy lejos "¿Y eso como seria?" pregunte mirando mis manos confundida y el sonrió, obligándome a mirarlo.

"Si te beso ahora" dijo en medio de un susurro, acercándose un poco, sentando sobre sus piernas a un extremo de la cama " ¿me corresponderías?"

"No contestas a ninguna de mis preguntas" dije al lado suyo y el sonrió, tomándome del cuello débilmente, apenas rozando sus dedos con mi garganta, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara por la excitación.

"Tu no contestaste la mia" dijo sin separar sus ojos de mis labios, trazando círculos invisibles en la piel de mi cuello " ¿En serio?" pregunte curiosa y divertida y el me dedico una mirada de ansiedad y confusión a cambio "El gran Noah Puckerman debe pedirle permiso a una chica antes de besarla" dije junto a su rostro y el me solto despacio sin decir nada rascando su cabeza.

"Solo intentaba ser…cariñoso" dijo solo para si en medio de una risa sarcástica, como si se reclamara a su mismo por la estupidez que yo acababa de cometer, justo antes de que el me besara.

'No necesitas ser alguien diferente para gustarle a las chicas" dije acercándome más a él, imitando su posición con la espalda contra la pared de madera "Eso no aplica contigo, Fabray" dijo mirándome de reojo "Eres diferente" dijo en medio de un bufido.

" ¿Por qué no soy popular o porque no me lanzo sobre ti cada vez que te veo?" inquirí sin mirarlo y el rio amargamente sin mirarme tampoco "Porque solo hay tres cosas que me importan en la vida aparte de estos chicos" dijo tocando sus bíceps con desencanto "Mi madre, Sophie" numero y me miro antes de levantar un tercer dedo "Y Sam" añadió con molestia bufando.

"Sam y yo no estamos juntos, Puck" dije mirándolo después de que mis labios volvieron a estar bajo mi control "Lo ha dejado claro muchas veces" agregue con rencor en la voz y el asintió débilmente. " ¿Tu quieres besarme?" pregunto mirándome, sus ojos verdes estaban apagados y las alas de mariposa debajo de sus parpados ya no se movían frenéticas a cada palabra.

"Si" dije en un susurro y el sonrió débilmente "Un hombre sabe, Quinn" dijo llamándome por mi nombre por primera vez y mentiría al decir que no se sintió extraño, que Noah Puckerman usase el mismo nombre para llamarme que utilizaba Sam Evans, no importase que fuese mi nombre real, era como si se abriera de nuevo una herida que se consideraba ya sana.

"Un hombre sabe cuando lo miran mientras piensan en alguien más" dijo con una sonrisa apagada, al igual que sus ojos y mi corazón se contrajo débilmente "Y un hombre sabe cuando una chica esta prohibida" agrego dándome un ligero empujón por debajo de las sabanas.

"Yo no estoy con Sam" dije ben un susurro, solo para mi y el negó con la cabeza, dándome la razón mientras suavemente, le daba vuelta a su cuello hasta que nuestras cabezas volteaban hacia direcciones contrarias, ambos fundidos en los ojos del otro "No, no lo estas" dijo suspirando débilmente, acercándose un poco más, nuestras narices se rozaban apenas, y nuestros ojos cada vez mas juntos comenzaban a ver distorsionadamente al otro, aunque yo sabia que era Puck quien me miraba de esa forma, no Sam

"Hoy…estoy contigo" dije sobre sus labios antes de que el los fundiera contra los mios, casi con violencia, llevando rápidamente sus manos a cada lado de mi cintura, rodeándome completamente con sus enormes brazos que le daban calor a mi cuerpo.

" ¿Y mañana?" pregunto desplazando su boca por mi clavícula, mientras yo con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, esperando el turno de mis labios hambrientos una vez más, intentaba despojar mi cabeza, arrebatarle todos aquellas explosiones que habia visto en mi interior cuando los labios de Puck comenzaron a trazar caminos por mi rostro y cuello.

"Mañana es otro día" dije sonriendo y el lo hizo también, mientras saltando el otro lado de mi garganta, consentía de nuevo a mis labios entreabiertos que esperaban por el, por su contacto y las caricias que depositaba en mis brazos semidesnudos.

No habia corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi columna, menos aun corazones latiendo desenfrenados bajo la piel, pero se sentía bien, cada vez que las manos de Puck tiraban débilmente de mi cabello, atrayéndome mas y mas cerca suyo.

"Que Santana no se entere" susurre contra su oído mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que un pequeño gemido se escapara de su garganta "No lo hará" agrego el riendo con los ojos entrecerrados "Esto queda entre tu y yo" dijo sonriendo, besando mis parpados y mi frente en cada palabra.

"Te lo prometo" agrego sonriendo, mientras débilmente se colocaba sobre mí, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera 'Aquí termina todo" finalizo colocando u n casto beso final sobre mis labios a modo de despedida, antes de girar sobre sí mismo y perderse por detrás de la puerta cerrada, dejándome postrada sobre el colchón con la respiración irregular y el corazón latiendo apenas.

"Aquí termina todo" repetí segura y confiada mientras tomaba el teléfono de entre mis manos, descubriendo un único mensaje en la bandeja de entrada.

"Yo también, Sam" dije débilmente ahogando un gritito aun dentro de mi garganta tras re leer infinidad de veces el mensaje de que Sam me habia enviado horas antes, cuando aun Puck y yo dormíamos en una misma cama, y no pude dejar de pensar, que de tal vez haberlo leído antes, no hubiese besado a Puck, si quiera lo hubiese considerado una opción viable.

"**Quiero estar contigo, Quinn" **rezaba la pantalla del aparato, pero aun y cuando esas simples palabras hicieron que mi corazón ausente durante toda la mañana cobrase vida, eran simplemente palabras vacías dichas al aire, que aunque lo fuesen todo, no prometían nadie.

"Yo también" repetí en silencio poniéndome de pie, mientras Puck entraba por la puerta de la habitación con una bandeja llena de tostadas francesas y zumos de frutas en sus manos, diciendo a los cuatro vientos: "Desayuno en la cama" sin importarle aun que su madre y su hermana durmiesen en la habitación de al lado. "Mi madre siempre dice que hay que tratar bien a un invitado" dijo rodando los ojos restándole importancia a su hermoso gesto, pero después de todo, así era Puck, no podía hacer algo hermoso sin sentir que su hombría se iba al suelo.

"Gracias" dije sonriéndole mientras el colocaba la bandeja en sus piernas, al frente mío y me extendía un vaso, siempre sonriente mientras yo no podía separar los ojos de la pantalla del teléfono, aun sin una respuesta que dar.

**Capi muy quick para quienes lo pidieron! El siguiente es una bomba! Enorme! Pasan muchas cosas! Espero que comenten mucho para postearlo pronto! Besos **


	10. Propuesta

**Propuestas**

"Ese maldito infeliz" chillo Santana mientras terminaba las flexiones que la entrenadora Sylvester nos habia _ordenado _que hiciéramos para la primera práctica semanal, la mañana del lunes. Brittany a su lado asintió sin decir nada, sus ojos color de los océanos fijos en la distancia como si estuviese ausente y su sonrisa habia desaparecido, apoyando por completo las palabras de su amiga para referirse a mi padre.

Yo también tuve que asentir, porque no habia otro par de palabras que describiesen tan bien a Russell Fabray como aquellas que la latina habia utilizado mientras yo les contaba a mis amigas todo lo ocurrido en el fin de semana, exceptuando claro, la parte en la que bese al novio de una de ellas, por supuesto.

La reacción de Santana hacia mi padre no fue muy distinta al hablar de Sam, porque yo solo habia podido decir un simple "no hubiese funcionado de todas formas" para no tener que explicar, que el rubio no tenía una casa como el resto de nosotras. Después de todo, aquella no era la verdad que a mí me correspondía contar, y no me hubiese sentido cómoda al contar algo que a Sam le doliese tanto.

Y tampoco lo hacía por una egoísta razón oculta, porque pensaba, que si me guardaba aquel secreto suyo solo para mi, tendríamos algo exclusivo, solo nuestro, inviolable e inquebrantable.

"Sabes" dijo la latina tomando un sorbo de agua, colocando una manta alrededor de su cuello "Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres" agrego encogiéndose de hombros "Digo, tenemos más espacio que Puckerman y puedes comer carne de verdad en mi casa" dijo riendo mientras yo recordaba lo tortuoso que habia sido desayunar con algo distinto al tocino que acostumbraba un día solo, pero también recordé lo bien que Puck me trataba, al igual que su madre y su pequeña hermana que me seguía por doquier.

"Donde Puck está bien" dije encogiendo de hombros, haciendo más flexiones "El cuarto de Sophie me agrada" agregue bromeando y la latina me miro confundida "Su hermana" explique como si fuese obvio y ella se encogió de hombros, como si no importara, y claro, para ella no era importante.

"Así que…Sam y tu…" inquirió la rubia a mi lado peinando su cabello mientras ambas me miraban, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, esperando una respuesta que yo no quería ni estaba lista para dar, porque si hablaba de eso, si siquiera repetía las palabras que Sam me habia dicho, seria real, mas real de lo que habían sido las lagrimas y sollozos de los días anteriores.

Más real que cualquier otra cosa.

"No estamos juntos" repetí cansada, recordando haber tenido que explicarle lo mismo a Puckerman el día anterior. "Santana y yo tampoco y aun así compartimos ardientes besos de chica" dijo Britt encogiéndose de hombros y Santana miro de lado con pesadez, recordando también sin decir ninguna explicación.

"Lo que Britt quiere decir" salvo la latina a medida que los segundos pasaron y ninguna dijo nada "Es que el que no puedan tener nada serio no quiere decir que no puedan…divertirse" dijo con autosuficiencia encogiéndose de brazos.

"¿Ustedes creen?" pregunte mirando a ambas quienes sonrieron asintiendo con fuerza "No creo que a Sam le…parezca" dije abrazándome a mi misma mientras recordaba sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, con dolor y melancolía.

"Créeme rubia" dijo la latina sonriendo "Es el mejor trato del mundo" Brittany y las otras chicas que se habían sumado a la plática asintieron convencidas mientras yo enmudecía "Después de todo es hombre" dijo una chica morena en un rincón mientras tomaba agua de su botella plástica "Y solo quieren una cosa" agrego con jocosidad chocando su mano con otra rubia de atrás.

Pero yo no podía creerlo, Sam no podía ser así, era un hombre claro, pero más que eso era Sam "No lo sé" dije sin convencimiento mirando en todas direcciones sin fijar la vista en ningún punto en concreto. "Créeme Quinn" dijo Santana tocando mi hombro "Por el momento es lo único que puedes ofrecerle" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero…el no _puede _estar conmigo" dije llevándome ambas manos a la cara, machucando mis ojos en el proceso y despeinando mis cejas "¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?" pregunto una de las chicas de primer año y todas volteamos a mirarla, en especial Santana que le retorcía los ojos por haberse atrevido a hablar "Crees que todas las relaciones son perfectas y que van enserio" dijo ella ignorando la mirada de fuego de la antigua capitana.

"Estamos en secundaria, chica" agrego la morena con el afro recogido en una coleta alta con dificultad "Nada es para siempre" para ese momento yo ya no podía escuchar ni una palabra mas, una voz en mi cabeza me decía que todo lo que ellas profesaban era cierto, que Sam era solo un chico y yo una chica, pero otra voz me juraba que lo nuestro era verdadero, no solo un romance cualquiera y sin significado alguno, como el de Santana y Puck, y yo prefería creer eso.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" pregunte más que nadie más, para mi misma, pero las respuestas no se dieron a esperar, pero fue la contestación de Brittany la que calo mas hondo en mi, solo una palabra salió de sus labios, y solo una sonrisa le dedico Santana.

"Diviértete" indico la rubia y yo sonreí débilmente, imaginando miles de escenarios en los que Sam y yo podríamos pasarla bien, haciendo mil cosas y ninguna, pero ni una sola cosa me prometían que al final, el me amaría y yo podría amarlo de nuevo.

"Bolsas de arena" llamo la entrenadora Sylvester entrando a los vestidores y todas las chicas ahogaron un gritito al verla entrar, con el entrecejo fruncido y su traje deportivo rojo, igual que sus ojos llenos de furia "No recuerdo haber autorizado que tu y el resto de bailarinas de segunda sudorosas hicieran terapia de pareja a la rubia aquí presente" dijo señalándome y por primera vez yo la mire a los ojos.

Sue no me habia colocado un apodo aun, al menos no uno despectivo, aunque solía llamarme Q, como el resto de la escuela ahora que era de las animadoras principales, gracias a la intercesión de Santana y los pasos de baile de Brittany claro esta, pero solía referirse a mi como "rubia" o "oxigeno" apodos que no me molestaban en absoluto, logrando solamente que la mujer se enfureciera aun mas.

"Lo siento entrenadora" contesto una ahora sumisa latina sin atreverse a mirar a la mujer cuyas orejas parecían despedir humo "Por eso es que no eres capitana, arena" dijo con desprecio "No tienes el carácter que se requiere" dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras Brittany le tendía su mano a la latina quien estaba a punto de quebrarse, cosa que solamente pasaba tras una conversación con Sue.

"Fabray" llamo tras dar media vuelta sobre si misma, mientras todas nos disponíamos a salir y dejar nuestras conversaciones para otro momento, yo la mire, observando solamente la parte de atrás de su cuerpo "Ven a mi oficina" llamo con voz de trueno y todas y cada una de las chicas me indico que obedeciera, y rápido.

"Cierra la puerta ricitos" dijo al entrar, sentándose tras el escritorio de madera en su oficina, resguardada por amplias vitrinas de trofeos lustrados con el nombre de su escuadra en el "Ese es nuevo" pensé para mi misma, añadiendo otro apodo a la lista sin decir nada.

"Siéntate" dijo señalando la silla al frente suyo y yo obedecí, procurando no estropear mi uniforme sin separar la mirada de sus ojos penetrantes e intimidadores "Mira chica" dijo inclinándose un poco, colocándose sus anteojos de medias lunas en el acto "Solo dire esto una vez, y tienes una oportunidad única para aceptar" dijo levantando su primer dedo.

" Qué si creo que lo mereces? No ¿Qué si es justo para las demás? No" dijo entablando conversación con ella misma, mientras yo solamente miraba, completamente ausente mientras intentaba imaginar que estaría haciendo Sam en aquel momento, si pensaría en mi, si hablaría de lo que paso con alguien.

"Quiero que seas mi capitana" dijo muy rápido, pero sus palabras repiquetearon en mis oídos mientras yo solamente la miraba, entre halagada y confundida "Pero Santana…" intente explicar que el puesto era suyo, que yo no podría comandar a las animadoras, menos aun si para hacerlo debia quitarle el puesto a mi amiga.

"Santana es débil" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Brittany es muy…inocente" dijo para no utilizar otras palabras "Y Marissa solo es una perra despiadada que no hace nada bien" dijo a refiriéndose a la pelirroja que no hablaba con nadie durante los entrenamientos

"Tú me recuerdas a mi" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "En una versión mas horrible, obviamente" dijo con seriedad, así que yo preferí no reírme " Qué dices, Q?" pregunto desafiante y mis manos comenzaron a temblar sobre mis regazos " ¿Vas a decepcionarme?" pregunto enarcando una ceja y yo negué con la cabeza solo una vez, aun aturdida.

"No entrenadora" conteste con una sonrisa que se vio reflejado en el rostro de la entrenadora al instante "Excelente" dijo estrechando mi mano con mucha fuerza, casi rompiendo mi muñeca "Ahora te tengo tu primera tarea" dijo entusiasmada, tanto como su reciente operación reconstructiva en los lagrimales se lo permitía.

"Destruir el Club Glee" dijo en voz triunfante, con un toque carrasposo al final que hizo que los vellos de mis brazos se erizaran. El Club Glee, el mismo Club Glee en el que estaban Santana, Brittany, Puck, y otros chicos a los que apenas y conocía, algunos mayores y otros de mi mismo curso.

Pero en especial, el Club Glee que tanto amaba Sam, y del que formaba parte desde hacia un año, aquellas personas a las que consideraba familia y ahora yo tenía que destruirlo.

"¿En qué equipo vas a jugar?" pregunto caminando como un león en búsqueda de su presa hacia mí, ella era la leona hambrienta, y yo una pobre gacela que aun no se habia enterado de que la atención del depredador estaba encima suyo.

"En el equipo de Sue" conteste con voz temerosa y ella asintió, volviendo a la silla tras su escritorio, resguardada por sus numerosos trofeos de numero uno. "Eres astuta, Q" dijo inclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento "Todos tus amigos te odiaran" dijo sin empatía y yo asentí, porque lo mas probable es que mas de la mitad de ellos me odiase desde aquel momento "Podrían botarte de la casa de los Puckerman" dijo sin dejar de mirarme y yo voltee a encontrarme con sus ojos curiosos.

"Las noticias vuelan, chica" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Instale micrófonos en todos los rincones de esta escuela" añadió señalando el techo con cinismo y desenfado. "Hablaremos de eso después"

"Hablaremos de eso ahora" dije levantándome bruscamente y ella me miro extasiada, como si se mirase a ella misma en un espejo del que yo estaba aterrada. "¿Desde hace cuanto está planeando esto?" ahora yo era la leona, pero Sue Sylvester no era una presa fácil de intimidar.

"Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con esos hippies desde antes de que tu nacieras, recitos" dijo con desprecio y yo volví a mi asiento, perdiendo de repente el coraje ganado en los últimos segundos. "Solo te advierto una cosa, Q" dijo estirando un dedo amenazante en mi dirección.

"Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras" sus ojos fijos en los míos y su dedo aun en el aire me hacían temblar al tiempo que ella parecía mas segura de si misma que nunca antes "Puedes convertirte en una concubina de Dublín después de clases si es lo que prefieres, o vivir en la casa de ese chico con el peinado ridículo como es el caso" soltó sin siquiera respirar "Pero si dejas que te embaracen, te olvidas de la escuadra y todos los favores que pienso otorgarte desde este momento ¿entendido?".

Yo estaba confundida, demasiado aturdida como para siquiera mirarla, o parpadear en su dirección " ¿Favores?" pregunte lo obvio y ella sonrió, extendiendo me un silbato plateado que yacia inerte sobre el escritorio, brillaba demasiado, pendiendo de un cordón rojo muy fino y resistente.

"Favores" agrego sonriendo mientras me señalaba la puerta, y yo tomando su obsequio me puse de pie de un salto "Hazlas campeonas, Fabray" dijo suspirando con fuerza "Y destruye a esos hippies" dijo la entrenadora mirándome "Y te daré lo que quieras" añadió sin sonreír, pero algo en sus ojos me dijo que no mentía.

"Usted no puede darme nada de lo que yo quiero, entrenadora" dije con la mano sobre la manilla de la puerta y ella miro, yo no voltee a mirarla antes de salir de la puerta, solo agregue un pequeño "No le fallare" que ella apenas y llego a escuchar, riendo con fuerza.

"De acuerdo, señoritas" dije caminando hacia donde se encontraban, cada una de ellas me miraba confundida, fijando la mirada en el instrumento que colgaba de mi cuello, nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Santana que parecía querer soltar un comentario mordaz a cada paso mío. "Intentemos primero una pirámide" dije sin mirarlas, bebiendo un poco de agua y ellas obedecieron, movilizándose rápidamente, algunas murmurando, otras mirándome.

"Santana" llame a la latina que ya estaba posicionada, a pesar de que ella siempre ocupaba la cúspide de la pirámide " ¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunte mirándola, junto con Brittany, ella estaba en la tercera etapa de nuestra pirámide de cuatro filas horizontales hacia arriba. Ella sonrió con complicidad mientras me miraba, aquella sonrisa yo ya la habia visto antes, era la que una persona que tenía un plan llevaba siempre en su rostro.

"La capitana siempre va arriba, Q" explico ella sin dejar de sonreír y yo asentí débilmente, mientras dejando mi bebida subía en los hombros de Britt y Santana, procurando no hacerles daño ni caer.

"Eso no ha estado tan deplorable" dijo la entrenadora a la distancia observándonos en posición y todas sonrieron, alzando su vista para mirarme, porque claro, en labios de Sue Sylvester aquello era lo mejor que podían lograr. "Brittany" llamo la mujer a la chica que volteo a mirarla divertida "Tu, Quinn y Bolsas de Arena van a mostrarles a las demás la coreografía" dijo mirándome solo a mí, como si me retase a hacerlo mal.

"¿Qué es esta vez?" pregunto la latina acercándose a mí, a su lado Brittany me miraba con aquellos ojos azules penetrantes e inquisidores y yo calle. Ellas lo sabían, a ellas no podía mentirles "No sé de que hablas" mentí encogiéndome de hombros y ella negó con la cabeza riendo.

"Olvidas que fui capitana, Fabray" dijo ella rodando los ojos, acercándose más "Se cómo funciona la reciprocidad de Sue" añadió con una sonrisa y Brittany murmuro algo sobre no entender del todo aquella palabra, cosa que todas ignoramos.

"Así que mi pregunta es" añadió ella mirándome severamente y por un instante pensé que iba a golpearme en el rostro " ¿Qué es esta vez?" pregunto divertida como si fuese una adivinanza " ¿Las frituras de la cafetería?" yo no conteste, pero ella negó débilmente, contestando su propia pregunta " ¿Arruinar todos los anuarios?" aquel parecía ser el ejercicio favorito del día para la latina, el torturarme.

"Ya lo se" dijo victoriosa mirando a su amiga quien le devolvió la mirada "Destruir Glee" dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros y yo la mire mientras reía "Bueno" dijo dándose media vuelta junto con Brittany que caminaba a su lado en silencio.

"Pensé que amabas el Club Glee" dije sin dejar de mirar su coleta que se ondeaba débilmente con cada paso "Que ambas lo hacían" añadí mirando a Brittany quien no decía nada, como no era de extrañar. "Odio desilusionarte, Fabray" dijo dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia mi "Pero para intentar destruirlo debes de hacerlo desde adentro" Brittany asintió, recordando por un momento mientras Santana también lo hacía, yo solo las miraba expectante.

"Y si entras, no te atreverás a hacerlo" dijo sonriendo y yo suspire molesta. "Sue va a matarme" dije llevando ambas manos a mi cabeza y Santana rio con ganas " ¿Importa?" dijo frunciendo la nariz "Estas a un receso de ser la chica más popular de la escuela después de mi cuando te vean con esta cosa" dijo señalando el silbato en mi cuello. "Eres la chica más extraña que he conocido Fabray" dijo la latina suspirando divertida y yo reí.

"Casi te acuestas con el chico más sexy de la escuela, te botaron de tu casa, te fuiste a vivir con el segundo chico más sexy de la escuela y te hacen animadora principal, todo en menos de tres días" dijo Brittany juntando el dedo pequeño con el de la latina que sonreía y yo la imite, sin verle aun lo gracioso a la situación tan penosa en la que me encontraba.

"Ya casi terminamos" dijo Santana mirando el reloj de pared mientras caminábamos hacia los vestidores, seguidas por las demás chicas visiblemente cansadas "¿Qué canción vas a cantar?" pregunto la rubia a mi lado mientras se envolvía en una toalla para ducharse rápidamente, yo me encogí de hombros, por regla general, las primeras porristas tenían prioridad en la ducha, por lo que yo ya estaba arreglándome y Santana y Brittany estaban a punto de salir del baño ya enfundadas en su ropa interior.

"Ya te las arreglaras" dijo la latina colocándose la falda antes de la blusa, mientras admiraba su cuerpo en el espejo de cuerpo completo "Ahora tienes cosas más importantes que hacer" dijo mirándome a través del espejo mientras yo hacía de nuevo mi coleta alta.

"No sé si pueda hacerlo" dije rascando mis ojos con pesadez y ella rio "No es tan difícil" dijo sentándose en una banca frente a mí. 'Los chicos se obsesionan con lo que no pueden tener, pero quieren siempre lo que es más fácil" dijo ella sonriendo, maquillándose antes de arreglar su cabello y un par de chicas en la distancia rieron de acuerdo.

"¿Y eso que significa?" pregunte enrojeciendo y todas las demás rieron mientras la latina solo rodaba los ojos "Eres como de otra era" dijo sin mirarme y yo enrojecí aun mas "Pero supongo que cualquier cosa que hagas funcionara con Trouty Mouth" dijo llevándose ambas manos a la coronilla de su cabeza y deslizando la coleta en su muñeca por su mano.

"¿Tú crees?" pregunte sonriendo y ella me miro molesta "Pareces un niño en navidad" dijo rodando los ojos y Marisa rio secamente a la distancia "Ya contrólate" dijo mirándome ahora como una madre a su hija pequeña, cosa que me dio más confianza en mí misma.

Las tres salimos del vestidor juntas, caminando por los pasillos de McKinley con propiedad, mientras el silbato colgado a propósito en el lado más visible de mi bolso anunciaba a todos, que yo era la nueva animadora principal. Los pasillos atrofiados de gente se abrían ante nosotras como el Mar Rojo, y no pude evitar sentir cierto poder creciendo dentro de mí a cada paso.

"Ahí está" dijo Santana mirando hacia adelante, el rubio estaba guardando sus libros en el casillero, enfundado en su chaqueta deportiva mientras despeinaba su cabello, intentando recordar que clase seguía "Recuerda todo lo que te dije" dijo la latina lanzándome un beso en el aire antes de tirar el brazo de su acompañante y perderse entre la gente.

"Pero no dijiste nada" intente reñirle, pero ya era muy tarde, Santana se habia ido llevándose a Britt con ella, y Sam estaba a unos escasos cinco pasos de donde yo me encontraba, mirándome de frente.

"Hola" dijo el primero sonriendo, yo no le devolví el gesto, el nudo en mi estomago al verlo apenas y me dejaba respirar, solamente camine hacia donde él se encontraba con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, con la puerta de su casillero rozando débilmente su hombro.

Estábamos frente a frente, mirándonos, con un mar de gente caminando a nuestro lado procurando no golpearnos, porque después de todo, éramos Sam y Quinn, el mariscal de futbol y la nueva animadora principal, aunque en aquel momento, yo no habría notado un ligero empujón en mi brazo, ni siquiera una caravana que nos pasase por encima, solo estábamos el y yo, un chico y una chica.

Y de repente, con sus ojos sobre los míos, no importaba demasiado si el era el mejor jugador de todo el equipo, o que yo estuviese en vías de ser la más popular de la escuela, solo estábamos los dos, mirándonos como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y las miradas curiosas del publico improvisado no contaran.

El tampoco dijo nada, solo intento cerrar su puerta de un azote, sin lograrlo, cerrando la brecha que separaba nuestros labios mientras la puerta del casillero aun golpeaba nuestros cuerpos juntos y regresaba a su lugar. Me beso con prisa, con emoción, furia y anhelo, buscando profundizar el contacto colocando mi espalda contra el casillero de al lado, si importarnos demasiado que un chico estuviese al frente de este, sacando su libro de algebra básica.

Mis manos estaban estáticas junto a mi cuerpo mientras las suyas me atraían cada vez mas a su lado, sin la prisa que llevaban sus labios sobre los míos, amenazando con hacerlos sangrar o derretirse al menos. Pero yo no quería separarme de su lado, aunque ya comenzara a ser doloroso el frio metal arremetiendo contra mi espalda y aunque sus labios tuviesen a los míos como prisioneros, yo solo quería amarlo, y por un instante que el me quisiera de vuelta.

"Debo irme" susurre al separarnos de golpe, yo ya sin respiración, el con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios del doble del tamaño normal, mi cabello hecho un lio y su cuerpo en medio de un temblor "No" dijo simplemente, tomándome de la mano, pero yo me negué al contacto.

Lo amaba y lo entendía, pero aun no podía perdonarlo del todo, por haberme hecho sentir tan pequeña al lado suyo.

"¿Así es como funciona?" grito desde el pasillo, yo ya me encontraba a un par de pasos de distancia, pero no voltee, ignorándolas miradas curiosas de los chicos y chicas que ya llegaban tarde a clases pero hacían un alto en el camino para escuchar los gritos del rubio.

"Cuando no estoy listo tu me presionas, y cuando quiero dar un paso al frente te vas corriendo" aseguro desde su lugar, y yo voltee para mirarlo, los pasillos casi desolados eran testigos de su mirada cargada de resentimiento y dolor y de mis rodillas temblando al verme reflejada en sus ojos azules.

"Sam" dije lentamente mientras él se acercaba más despacio, sus ojos hervían de furia y sus manos se habían convertido en puños, pero yo no tenía miedo de lo que el pudiese hacerme, solo de lo que podría pasarnos a ambos.

"Explícame porque no lo entiendo" dijo el arrinconándome de nuevo contra un casillero, su respiración era entrecortada, pero ahora, más cerca, sus ojos ya no mostraban ninguna señal de enojo, solo amor. El me quería, no tenia duda alguna, y yo a el también, pero nuestro amor era como queríamos, no como ambos necesitábamos.

"Entro aquí" dijo señalando la puerta "Esta mañana" su aliento olía a menta, como aquella vez que nos besamos sobre mi cama, la cama que habia sido suya también y el recuerdo me hizo estremecer "Y me doy cuenta de que vives con ¿Puck?" pregunto con resentimiento " ¿enserio, Quinn?" pregunto confundido y yo asentí débilmente sin atreverme a mirarlo.

"Me corrieron de mi casa" asegure en un susurro, ya habia narrado tantas veces aquella historia que habia dejado de doler mi corazón al contarla, pero con el era diferente, la maneta en la que sus labios se entreabrían a cada palabra mía y el cómo sus ojos me miraban, me desnudaba por completo.

"¿Y Puck?" pregunto el en tono inquisidor y yo lo obligue a darme más espacio, colocando mi mano en su estomago plano y musculoso dándole un ligero empujón que lo hizo tambalear. "Es un buen amigo" asegure despeinado mi cabello y el me miro entre aliviado y dichoso. "Mejor que tu' asegure y su sonrisa se borro.

"Es difícil ser tu amigo si no contestas mis mensajes" aseguro azotando la puerta que hasta el momento se habia negado a cerrarse del todo. " Y yo no quiero ser tu amiga" negué con la cabeza en medio de un grito ahogado y el palideció, para después sonreír y caminar a hacia mi lado con paso lento y sigiloso.

"Tampoco creo que Puckerman quiera ser tu amigo" susurro despacio junto a mi cabello y yo lo empuje de nuevo, el me miro confundido mientras yo seguía golpeando su abdomen. Sam no hizo nada para detenerme, como si no le doliese en absoluto, y eso solo hizo que yo me enfureciera ma.

Mis brazos comenzaron a arder y el apenas y se había movido un centímetro, sus manos puestas sobre mi espalda impedían que yo cayera y bufe molesta, antes de sollozar en sus brazos.

"Te odio" grite en medio de un gemido y el rio, su barbilla apoyada en mi cabeza le daba a mi cuerpo un peso extra que me hubiese hecho caer de no se porque el me sujetaba.

"Quisiera creerte" dijo sin soltarme y yo bufe un par de veces más antes de dejarlo continuar "Y quisiera poder odiarte también" aseguro en medio de una risa seca, casi dolorosa al oído. " ¿En serio?" susurre dolida junto a su pecho, su corazón latía muy rápido y el mío también, amenazando con salir por mi garganta.

"¿En serio Quinn"? pregunto riendo esta vez en serio "Te he dicho que te amo muchas veces y no terminas de créeme" dijo obligándome a separarme de su cuerpo, su camiseta azul era un par de tonos más oscuros a causa de mis lagrimas en la sección en la que mi cabeza habia reposado en su cuerpo, y mucho más oscura que sus ojos calmos "Pero si te digo que te odio lo cree de inmediato" dijo frunciendo el entrecejo mientras yo limpiaba mis lagrimas.

"Mi padre me decía que me amaba todas las noches" asegure en un susurro y su cuerpo se tenso mientras una daga imaginaria atravesaba mi pecho al recordar aquellos tiempos "Pero ayer hizo que me corrieran de mi casa" dije sin mirarlo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras respiraba con dificultad, sin quitarme un ojo de encima a pesar de que la campana ya habia sonado, anunciando el inicio dde un nuevo periodo.

"Creí que solo eran tu mamá y tu" dijo intentando tomar mi mano, pero yo me negué, cruzándolas ambas por detrás de mi cuerpo "Yo también" dije encogiéndome de hombros sin lograr sonreír mientras el rubio al frente mío me miraba apenado y sin decir palabra alguna.

"Te diría que fueses a vivir conmigo…" inicio en un susurro y yo lo corte "Pero vives en un motel con tus padres y tus hermanos" baje la voz para que nadie nos escuchara y el lo agradeció con la mirada  
>"Ya lo se, esa a sido tu excusa siempre ¿no?" pregunte frunciendo el entrecejo subiendo un poco el tono y el me miro contrariado.<p>

"Estoy bien con Puck" dije encogiéndome de hombros "Se siente como…en casa" confesé recordando mirar la televisión con Sophie durante toda la tarde con nuestras pijamas aun puestas, la comida de Daphne y las miradas sigilosas intercambiadas con Puck sobre la mesa.

"Si ese imbécil te pone una mano encima…" inicio su amenaza y yo reí falsamente sin ganas "¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunte mirándolo y el negó con la cabeza "El papel de novio celoso no va contigo, Sam" dije en un susurro junto a su rostro, su nombre quemaba en mi garganta y mis labios parecían secarse después de decirlo.

"A ti no te queda la máscara de indiferencia" dijo acercándose un poco mas, colocando su mano tras mi oreja, rozando apenas mi cabello. " ¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunte tragando con dificultad y el rio "Nada" agrego encogiéndose de hombros y yo bufe molesta, haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera.

"Exactamente" grite esquivando su cuerpo "Dices que no puedes estar conmigo pero haces…esto" escupí enfadada y el me miro de pies a cabeza como si fuese un monstruo "Dices que necesitas tiempo y estabilidad, que yo no soy lo que necesitas" recite de memoria aquellas palabras impresas en mi cabeza.

"Pero yo no soy la del problema" dijo cerrando los ojos un instante "Eres tú" señale su cuerpo con el mismo dedo acusador que Sue habia utilizado conmigo antes y el enmudeció, tragando saliva con dificultad.

"Y estoy cansada de esto" dije más bajo, recordando que todos los demás estudiantes de la escuela estaban en clase, y que ahora tenía una reputación que mantener al igual que el. "Estoy cansada de este juego" escupí antes de dar media vuelta, mi corazón latía desenfrenado y mis manos sudorosas temblaban, mientras intentaba controlar las ganas de besarlo una vez más, de llorar entre sus brazos, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

"¿Estas terminando conmigo?" grito inmóvil desde el mismo lugar en el que yo lo habia dejado "No estamos saliendo, Sam" repetí tal y como el me habia contestado a mi antes y su rostro se desencajo, como si estuviese mirando un fantasma justo al frente suyo.

"Te veo en Glee" añadí en una sonrisa fingida antes de retomar el paso dejándolo tras de mí con una mueca indescifrable en su rostro, con miles de preguntas a punto de escapar de su garganta, pero yo ya no estaba ahí, caminaba a toda prisa hacia el baño de chicas con intención de ahogar todas mis lagrimas con el agua fría del grifo sobre mi cara, y tratar entonces de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta.

**Triste porque casi no comentaron! Pero vean si las amo que hice un capi enorme solo para ustedes! Espero lo hayan disfrutado! besos y envíenle saludos de cumpleannos a mi madre jajaja besosss**


	11. Jugar a dos puntas

**Lamento la demora**

**Jugar a dos puntas**

La primera vez que paso, pensé que habia sido solo un sueño. Un sueno con olores, con sabores y texturas, uno de esos que se siente tan real, que por un segundo debes pensarlo dos veces antes de jurar a ciencia cierta que es solo una ilusión que te plantea ti inconsciente.

Pero no era un sueño, era real, y eso me aterraba más que cualquier pesadilla que pude haber tenido en edad de golosinas, porque ilusión o no, lo estaba disfrutando.

Sus manos sobre mi caderas marcando cada brusco movimiento, mi columna incrustada en el lavabo del vestidor de las animadoras y sus manos revolviendo mis cabellos casi con furia mientras sus labios solo trazaban caminos desde mis labios hasta mi cuello, mientras mis manos buscaban entrada por debajo de su camiseta asida al cuerpo que marcaba a la perfección sus bíceps y abdomen.

Estaba besando a Noah Puckerman, y debía de estar mal en al menos veinte maneras diferente, pero yo solo podía pensar en una razón: Sam. Pero no me detuve, no lo hice ni siquiera cuando sus manos soltaron mis caderas dejando llamas en ellas y buscaron la abertura de mi falda para apenas y rozar mis muslos descubiertos por el uniforme desordenado.

Solo las yemas de sus dedos se posicionaron en mi piel, como si tuviese miedo de romperme, o de ser rechazado, como si pudiese herirme con un solo roce tan poco casto como aquel, pero yo solo quería que continuase con la labor tortuosa de hacerme callar con cada contacto.

Tal vez así, dejaría de pensar en el.

No estaba segura de nada, de que día era, o que hora marcaba el reloj en su muñeca, de quien habia besado a quien primero (aunque estaba casi segura de que habia sido yo quien se habia abalanzado sobre el primero, tomándolo por sorpresa) solo estaba segura de que ahora sus brazos rodeaban mi vientre por completo, abrazando mi cuerpo sin intenciones de dejarme ir.

El calor desprendía de cada parte de su cuerpo, y sin si quiera darme cuenta, mi boca abandono la suya y mi cabeza encontró apoyo en la curvatura de su hombro. Respirábamos ambos con dificultad, mi cuerpo temblaba contra el suyo y el estaba estático sin mirarme, como una roca incapaz de voltear así alguien llegase a quebrarse encima suyo, y sin siquiera intentar detener mis impulsos, me quebré frente a él.

"Doy asco" grite doblándome sobre si misma, mi cabello reflejado en el espejo era como el de una loca, gracias a sus dedos expertos que sabían muy bien que punto tocar para hacerme perder la cabeza a cada instante.

"No" dijo simplemente, acariciando mi espalda jorobada por la posición, y antes de que pudiese levantar la vista, el se arrodillo junto a mí, hasta que sus ojos verdes estuvieron a mi altura y posicionando un dedo en mi barbilla, me obligo a mirarlo. Sus ojos seductores estaban muy abiertos, sus pupilas el doble de lo habitual y sus labios del color de la sangre, su pecho agitado y el escaso cabello en su cabeza revuelto.

"Eres perfecta" dijo junto a mis labios, juntando su frente con la mía haciéndome respirar de su aliento, una mezcla deliciosa de golosinas y jarabe para la tos. Y no pude evitar sonreír, aunque las lágrimas continuaban rodando por mis mejillas.

"Lo siento" susurre avergonzada reposando mi cuerpo completamente en el suelo y el me imito, sus piernas abiertas le daban cabida a las mías entre las suyas, dando una imagen surrealista a quien entrase. Pero la escuela habia terminado, incluso las animadoras y los deportistas se habían retirado ya hacía mucho tiempo, estábamos él y yo, solos.

"¿Por qué lo sientes?" murmuro apartándose un poco, sus ojos se clavaron en los mios como afilados cuchillos llenos de preguntas que yo no podría contestar.

"Tú me dejaste quedarme en tu casa" dije haciendo un mohín, sin idea alguna de adonde iría ahora y el solo sonrió, denotando hacia qué sentido se dirigía esta conversación. "Y yo lo eche a perder todo" dije ocultando mi rostro tras mis manos y el rio con más fuerza, extendiendo sus brazos para tomar los míos y así mirarme a los ojos.

"Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras" dijo mirándome y por un momento sentí algo en mi pecho, un calor que se abría paso entre un muro de conflictos, me sentí querida "Le agradas a mi madre, todo lo que una chica no judía puede hacerlo y i hermana de idolatra" dijo rodando los ojos y yo lo imite, porque por un momento pensé que Puck diría algo mas, como que el también me quería cerca.

"Gracias" dije después de unos segundos de interminable silencio y el asintió poniéndose de pie de un salto, extendiéndome su mano para levantarme también. No tuve que hacer ningún esfuerzo, el me atrajo hasta donde el se encontraba, haciéndome tropezar sobre mis pies y buscando equilibrio en su pecho. Noah solo rio y yo empuje levemente, sin hacer que se moviera.

"Además creo que me gusta a tenerte cerca, Fabray" dijo cerca de mi oído y yo me estremecí ante el contacto de su aliento gélido sobre mi cuello.

" ¿Volvimos ya a la época en la que me llamabas Fabray?" pregunte riendo y el asintió sin mucha convicción "Hemos dormido juntos, acabas de besarme, dices que le agrado a tu familia aunque coma tocino y no vea películas de judíos cada viernes por la noche y ¿es todo lo que recibo?" me miro de arriba abajo, estudiando mi mirada antes de negar levemente.

"Tú me besaste a mi" corrigió con aquella sonrisa seductora en sus labios "Y fuiste tu quien me pediste que me quedara contigo en tu cama" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "A como yo lo veo eres tú la de la obsesión" murmuro riendo mientras posicionaba su brazo por encima de mis hombros, y al tiempo que me contagiaba de su risa, tome con mi mano la suya que cobijaba mis hombros y lo guie hacia la salida, con rumbo a su camioneta para ir a casa.

A nuestra casa.

"No pareció disgustarte nada de eso" bromee mientras caminábamos despacio, el con su cabeza sobre la mía ladeada, fingiendo que yo no notaba cada vez que sus labios rozaban mi cabello y depositaban suaves caricias en el.

" ¿Por qué estuviste tan rara hoy en Glee?" dijo cambiando de tema y yo rodé los ojos ante la brusquedad con la que lo hizo. "No es que me importe" agrego encogiéndose de hombros y yo deshice el abrazo con un ágil movimiento apartándome, llegamos a la camioneta un segundo después y el se notaba arrepentido y contrariado.

"Todos los hombres son iguales" grite en su dirección "Haces algo hermoso como hace un rato y por un momento pienso que eres diferente, que podríamos ser…felices y luego actúas así…." Dije señalando su cuerpo completo "Como quieres que te vea el resto del mundo y lo arruinas todo" bufe molesta y el camino hacia mi dirección.

No le había retirado el seguro a las puertas, ni siquiera veía las llaves en sus manos, así que solo quedaba esperar a que él se dignara a abrir para poder irnos. Y no parecía estar dispuesto a hacerlo pronto.

"No lo dices por mi" no era una pregunta, y sus ojos se oscurecieron al extremo mientras me acorralaba entre su cuerpo y la puerta de la camioneta sin dejarme escapatoria. "Has estado jugando a dos puntas demasiado tiempo Quinn" dijo con cierto aire de rencor por un lado, y por el otro lastima.

Y no se cual me parecía peor.

"Piensas que la gente está solo contigo por…interés o algo, y apartas a todos pero no es así" grito molesto alejándose un poco, yo solo me quede estática en mi lugar, con brazos y piernas contra el frio metal despintado de la camioneta, aterrorizada por haber sido desenmascarada por alguien tan despistado como Puck.

"Tú no me conoces" grite en su dirección, recuperando un poco del autocontrol que habia perdido y el rio con sarcasmo.

"Tú y yo somos iguales, Quinn ¿Qué no lo ves?" estaba muy cerca ahora, a solo un par de centímetros de mi rostro y mis ojos estaban clavados en sus labios entre abiertos. "Yo te conozco, Quinn Fabray" dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los míos, esta vez en un movimiento más dulce que el anterior.

Sus labios sabían a desesperación, a rabia, a celos y a ternura, combinación impensable antes, familiar ahora, porque todo lo que él sentía, yo lo sentía por igual ahora que sus labios estaban sobre los míos sin intención de profundizar el contacto.

No habría escuchado los pasos de no ser porque justo en ese instante, Puck alejo su cara de la mía dejándome voltear a regañadientes. No habría escuchado la serie de ofensas que Sam proliferaba en su contra mientras azotaba con fuerza la puerta de su auto de no ser porque Puck tomo de mi mano y me coloco tras su cuerpo en un además protector, como si el fuese una presa y Sam el cazador que intentaba hacernos un mal.

Y ahí estaba el, el chico con el que habia discutido horas antes de besar a Puckerman, el chico que aun en ese estado iracundo y con sus ojos de fuego me seguía pareciendo en hombre mas encantador del universo entero. El único que podía herir y sanar mi corazón al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" grito hacia nosotros turnándose para mirarnos a ambos, la mano del mohicano aun sujetaba con fuerza la mía, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el rubio.

"_No tengo idea" _pensé en decir, pero mejor calle, me sentía desprotegida, como si estuviese en medio de una guerra que yo misma habia comenzado y ahora no podía detener, en medio de dos titanes que se miraban con pose desafiante, esperando al otro para dar el primer movimiento en falso.

"¿Qué quieres, Sam?" fue Puck el primero en hablar, el rubio se tenso aun mas al escuchar decir su nombre con tanta facilidad y me miro en un intento desesperado de comprender mejor. Puck me soltó al instante, dando un paso al frente sin intenciones de atacarlo…aun.

"Quiero que te alejes de ella" dijo sin mirarme, ninguno de los dos lo hizo, solo se miraron con sus cuerpos erguidos en una competencia ficticia de quien era el macho alfa, competencia que ninguno de los dos pensaba perder a ninguna costa.

"No quiero" dijo como un niño pequeño y Sam rio entre dientes sin ganas, mirándome por primera vez, habia cambiado su camiseta, así que probablemente habia ido a casa después de Glee y regresado minutos después, y por un momento, me atreví a pensar que habia vuelto por mí.

"No te lo estoy pidiendo" dijo acercándose otro poco, y al sentir mi corazón contraerse lleve mis manos por instinto a mi garganta al ver como el puño de Noah intentaba impactar primero en su rostro. Sam lo esquivo con dificultad, con un ágil movimiento hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante como un boxeador, lanzando un gancho izquierdo que llego a golpearlo en la quijada.

Fue como escuchar dos rocas impactando juntas, Noah escupió un poco sin tiempo de acariciar la zona afectada, y con todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia Sam, cayendo sobre su cuerpo como los luchadores que vez en televisión.

Esas escenas normalmente me robaban el aliento, ver a dos tipos peleando sin razón alguna, mas aun que eran dos personas cercanas, a quienes quería y que estaban peleando por mi.

"Deténganse" grite saliendo del estado catatónico en el que me encontraba, corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban, Sam bajo el cuerpo de Puck y este golpeando su rostro desfigurado por los golpes y el dolor mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.

"Puck" grite sin éxito, el solo rugió como una bestia enfurecida al ser derribado por el rubio quien ahora estaba encima suyo repitiendo los golpes que habia recibido. "Sam por favor" suplique mirándolo y el se detuvo solo un segundo antes de ponerse de pie de un salto, con su amigo aun postrado en el suelo con la nariz sangrando.

"Chicos deténganse" dije entre sollozos, Puck estaba también de pie, con posición defensiva mirando como Sam se preparaba para soltar el próximo golpe, ambos cansados, el rubio con un labio sangrante y el mohicano con la nariz ennegrecida.

"Sam" grite de nuevo, esta vez si reacciono, bajando ambos brazos a toda amplitud y mirándome, como si hasta ahora notara que aun estaba allí. Puck también me miraba, desilusionado por no haber escuchado su nombre después, pero estaba muy ocupado limpiando la sangre de su rostro como para darse cuenta.

Ambos tenían los nudillos llenos de la sangre del otro, y Sam comenzaba a escupir sangre por la boca, mientras el cuerpo de Puck apenas y tenía unos rasguños, pero su nariz se veía bastante mal.

"Debes ir al hospital" dije sin mirar a ninguno en particular, no esperaba que compartiesen el mismo taxi o algo parecido, solo que se detuvieran, que no se siguieran lastimando mas por culpa mía, yo no merecía nada de eso, y ellos tampoco.

"Estoy bien" el rubio fue el primero en hablar pero no lo estaba, su ojo comenzaba a ponerse morado alrededor y su boca sangraba, necesitaba al menos que un especialista lo revisara, al igual que Puck, quien no se atrevía a mirar mas alla de sus pies.

"Haz lo que quieras" dijo caminando hasta la camioneta sin siquiera voltear en mi dirección "Sabes el camino de vuelta a casa, vuelve cuando termines" dijo ignorando mi mirada de incertidumbre, solamente deslizo su cuerpo por el asiento de su camioneta y arranco el motor que hizo un escándalo por toda la zona.

Y dejándonos a mí y a Sam en el estacionamiento de la escuela, se perdió entre la carretera que una vez habia sido mi única casa, mi único contacto con el mundo y que en un momento como este, extrañaba profundamente.

"Necesitas que te revisen eso" camine hasta donde el se encontraba, a solo unos pasos de distancia, sin dejar de pensar en Puck, en como había participado en una pelea que el no habia buscado solo por mi culpa y como yo lo habia dejado irse sin más.

Me pregunte si me odiaría, si tendría yo el valor de volver a casa después de aquello, si aun me querría cerca después de mis desplantes.

"Estoy bien" dijo ocultando sin éxito una mueca de dolor y yo rodé los ojos, los chicos pensaban que hacerse el fuerte resolvía todo problema, no podían estar más errados.

"Dame las llaves, Rocky" dije estirando mi mano y el sonrió sin ganas ante el comentario, introduciendo sus llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón y ofreciéndome el control del automóvil que ahora estaba completamente solo en el estacionamiento.

Después de adaptar el asiento a mis necesidades y casi obligar a Sam a entrar al asiento del copiloto encendí el motor en completo silencio, no tenía más que decir más que pensaba que era un tonto, por lastimarme, por lastimar a Puck y por lastimarse a sí mismo.

Solo escuchaba el ronroneo del motor hasta que el abrió la boca, vociferando un montón de explicaciones y disculpas sin sentido, como que no fue su intención llegar a tanto, o que no toleraba verme con Puck, comentarios que solo hicieron que mis manos se sujetaran con mas fuerza al volante, solo para no tener que empujarlo por la puerta y perderlo en la carretera.

"Eres un tonto" le reñí y el miro sus manos avergonzado "Estaba muy preocupada por ti" confesé y su sonrisa se ensancho a plenitud en su rostro, revelando sus dientes ensangrentados "Y por Puck" añadí haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara de golpe.

"Lo siento por arruinar tu perfecta tarde con Puckerman" musito con sarcasmo mientras se retorcía en su asiento, acariciando sus costillas en un intento de apaciguar el dolor.

"Cállate" le ordene sin mirarlo y el obedeció solo por un segundo.

"Dime algo, Quinn" dijo volteando su cabeza hacia la izquierda para contemplarme, mis ojos fijos en la carretera me impedían mirarlo también, no quería hacerlo, no quería rendirme ante sus ojos o sus palabras, ya no.

"Dime que es con el con quien quieres estar y yo lo entenderé" dijo llevándose una mano a la costilla izquierda "me alejare y si es necesario desaparece del camino" prometió "Pero…mira por un momento tu vida" dijo estirando su mano hacia la carretera con dramatismo.

"Cinco o diez años en el futuro" indico y yo enmudecí ante mis pensamientos "Si es conmigo con quien te vez…" empezó y yo lo interrumpí antes de que continuara. "No lo sé" grite con fuerzas callándolo "No sé quien soy o que quiero ¿está bien?" grite molesta, mas conmigo que con él o con nadie.

"Porque estas tu…" dije mirándolo solo un instante para no perderme en sus ojos "Y esta Puck" dije pensando en la suavidad con la que me beso después de haberme reñido "Y…no se a quien quiero" confesé arrepintiéndome de inmediato.

"¿Sabes que quiero yo?" pregunto sonriendo, una sonrisa triste que de haber visto de frente me hubiese roto el corazón "Te quiero a ti" musito mirando por el parabrisas, el hospital general estaba a una distancia de un kilometro todavía, y el tráfico era fluido en una tarde normal.

"Te quiero a ti y a mi, para siempre" dijo llevando una mano a encontrarse con la mía en la palanca de las marchas, yo no me moleste en retirarla, se sentía bien tenerlo cerca.

"Quiero todo de ti" dijo mirándome "Quiero llevarte al baile de primavera, y bailar contigo toda la noche. Quiero ir contigo a la universidad, lo mas lejos de aquí posible. Quiero que sea contigo con quien baile en mi boda y ser el padre de tus hijos. Quiero entregarte las llaves de nuestra casa en las afueras y tener un perro que nos salude al despertar cada mañana. Quiero voltear en medio de la noche y verte dormir en mi misma cama. Quiero que sea en mi en quien confíes y con quien rías y llores. Quiero poder abrazarte cada día sin miedo, que el mundo sepa que eres mía y yo soy solamente tuyo. Quiero que seas mi primer y mi último beso. Quiero todo de ti" dijo sin detenerse a respirar ni por un segundo y yo solamente calle, sin soltar el acelerador ni de broma mientras mis ojos se llenaban de agua.

"Sam" inicie, quería decirle que aquello era lo más hermoso que nunca nadie me habia dicho antes, quería decirle que me imaginaba a mi también en cada cosa que el habia descrito, que podía vislumbrar a nuestros hijos y nuestra casa, y que el futuro que el describía era por mucho tentador y…feliz. Pero el no me dejo habla, solamente apretó con más fuerza mi mano y pidió que no dijera nada hasta estar segura.

Y así lo hice.

Tuve que coquetear descaradamente con el enfermero encargado de la recepción para que un medico atendiera a Sam, el se veía molesto, pero solamente lo hacía por él, porque quería escuchar en labios de un profesional que aquel ataque de celos racionales y justificados no habían dejado secuelas mas allá de un par de raspones y ojos morados.

Con un poco más de suerte y coqueteos para el doctor Carson y tras mentir diciendo que Sam era mi hermano (cosa que hizo que el riera) logre que le suministraran una inyección en el brazo para el dolor y le dieran medicamentos para una semana además del ungüento para el moretón en su rostro.

Todo parecía estar en orden para él, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en Puck, en como estaría tratando sus heridas y si su madre me odiaría por hacer que hirieran a su hijo e irme con el agresor al hospital en vez de con él.

"Gracias Quinn" dijo el sonriendo sinceramente, su cara estaba limpia, ya sin rastros de sangre, solo un pequeño círculo morado abriéndose camino alrededor de su ojo izquierdo.

"Está bien" dije encogiéndome de hombros, me tranquilizaba saber que al menos el estaba bien, ya me encargaría de hacer lo mismo por Noah después, aunque seguir con aquel juego tampoco me agradaba del todo.

"¿Crees que podría funcionar?" pregunto avergonzado, como si temiera una negativa "Tu y yo" explico señalándose a sí mismo y a mi" yo solo asentí una vez y su sonrisa se hizo mas visible.

"Eso me gusta pensar" agregue antes de despedirme con un ademan y emprender camino hacia la casa en la que ahora me estaba hospedando, no sin ver antes a Sam saltar entusiasmado con una expresión triunfante en su rostro.

**Reviews**


End file.
